living for now
by kimmi-kub89
Summary: hey this is my take on a Jacob imprinting story. its Jacob/OC & there is no Reneesme, sorry but not a fan of her & i think Jacob deserves better than Bella XD hope you like it and if you dont well then dont read lol rated T for now but could change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

Chapter 1

_Going home_

Well I'm going home,  
back to the place where I belong,  
and where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home

Daughtry, home

7 years. 7 years ago my mother moved us away from the little coastal reservation of La push. Away from my friends, from my school and my father. 7 years we moved around, not staying in one town more than a few months, not allowing anyone to get close. 7 years of my mothers crazed rants and paranoia. And now here I was 7 year later returning to the only place I called home.

I sat silently as we drove from Seattle to La push, my social worker trying repeatedly to make conversation. I just wasn't interested in talking. Here I was finally going back and I was terribly scared. I didn't think I'd ever being going back and I probably wouldn't be if my mother hadn't stuffed up.

We had only being living in Manhattan for a few weeks; mum was running low on cash again. In the beginning she would usually either borrow money from the neighbors or ask grandma to send us some money secretly, but as it kept going on and we kept moving she began to be riskier with her moves. She started stealing money from her short live jobs and even robbed a convenience store once. This time however she decided she would sell a car. Of course we needed our car so she thought it would be smart to steal one to sell. Long story short she ended up in a high speed cop chase that had her lose control and roll the car she was in. she was ok but she was arrested on theft charges, reckless driving and the kidnapping of me. I wouldn't have called it kidnapping, I went willingly but in the eyes of the judge and my father's lawyer, my mother had no right to remove me from his life and without his knowledge and they believed she was not fit to care for me, thus the charges stood.

Due to my mother's mental state, she wasn't sent to prison, but she was admitted to a psychiatric facility. Turns out her paranoia was cause by her newly diagnosed schizophrenia. They let me see her before I left. I wish I hadn't. she wasn't the same person I called mum, she was so heavily medicated at the time I don't think she even new who I was. My mother may have been a little crazy, but she was still my mother and I loved her.

I starred at my reflection in the passenger's side mirror. I did look a lot like my mother. I had mum's wavy dark brown hair that sat just below my shoulders. I had mum's lips, mum's hour glass figure. The only thing I didn't have was my mum's eyes. I had my father's eyes, his bright green eyes. I liked them, I always had. They made me feel a little different from the other girls my age, they made me feel unique. It wasn't very often I got to feel that way.

Nervous was a good word for how I felt now. After all it had been a very long time since I had seen my dad or my friends. I had missed them so much, but things had changed and they may have too. It wasn't as if mum had treated me horribly, it was the opposite, she always made sure I was ok and I could talk to her about things so easily. I couldn't help but think, how was my dad going to handle the issues that a teenage girl can only talk to her mother about?

The closer we got to La push the more nervous and afraid I got. So by the time we pulled up in front of my old house I just wanted to cry. I sat silently as the social worker got her things together and got out of the car. I didn't move an inch. She smiled kindly and let me be. She walked up to the front door and I watched as a boy who looked I little older than me answered the door. He turned around and called into the house. The boy had dark russet colored skin and was really tall. His black hair was cropped just above his ears. He seemed very familiar to me, but I just couldn't think why.

This was it. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, but I could not make my legs budge. So I stayed where I was. I watched as a lady appeared at the door next to the boy. She wrapped her arms around him so lovingly, she was definitely his mother. They were not who I was waiting for. Then he appeared, rushing to the door to greet the social worker. I looked up to meet his almost black eyes. My dad. He was exactly how I remembered him, only a little greyer around the sides of his hair and his beard, but he was my dad. His eyes lit up the moment they landed on me. I couldn't help but smile as big as he did. He ran down the path to me and I ran to meet him half way. I hugged him so tightly no longer holding back the tears that I had been fighting all the way here.

I'm not sure how long we were standing there and hugging, but I didn't care. I was home at last. when We finally pulled away from each other, all I could do was stare up at my father, I was afraid he wasn't real.

"Hi dad" was all I managed to get out.

"Hi Trin" dad smiled down at me.

Dad took me by the hand and led me back up to the house where the others remained waiting. I had forgotten about the woman and her son that had appeared at the door when we had arrived. I was curious to find out who they were.

"Trin this is Mary call" dad pointed to the lady.

She was very beautiful, her black hair was straight that sat in the middle of her back. She smiled and walked over to give me a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Katrina, or would you prefer Trin?"

"Trin is fine, and it's nice to meet you too" I smiled back at her.

She turned and pulled her son over to meet me as well. He was taller than I originally thought. Not to mention his muscles. I had never seen a boy like him. He smiled down at me.

"Hey I'm embry" he said shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Trin" I smiled back.

My dad and Mary went back over to talk to the social worker leaving me to talk with embry. I finally realized where I recognized embry from. He and I had been in the same class before my mother pulled me from the La push elementary school. Back then I was taller than him though.

"I remember you embry, we both had Mrs. Stewart in the 3rd grade" I told him.

He looked down at me curiously. I could see he was trying to remember back that far. It was obvious that he was remembering me correctly when he chuckled to himself.

"I remember now, my friend Jake picked on you a lot"

"Yup that's me" it was true

"Your hair was shorter back then" he noted.

Jacob Black was also in my 3rd grade class and he was one thing I didn't really miss from La push. He picked on me constantly and I never did find out why. I don't think I ever gave him a reason too. I tried not to think about it.

My dad and Mary returned after thanking the social worker for bringing me and saying goodbye. I noticed the way they moved with each other, clearly my father had moved on from my mother. Its not that I wasn't happy for my dad, I just hadn't expected it. He seemed happy and I guess that's all that mattered.

"So Trin embry is going to help you take your things in and show you your room" dad said as he hugged me again.

"Its ok I can carry my own bags" I replied

It was too late though, Embry already had them tucked under his arms and was carrying them in like it was nothing. I knew that they were heavy but clearly he didn't notice. I followed him as he walked through the house. He walked down to the end of the hallway where there were two doors. He opened the one on the right and walked in. He put my bags down next to the double bed in the centre of the room.

"This is your room and mine is the door across" he smiled before leaving me to unpack.

He had just walked out the door when I remembered one important piece of information that embry forgot to mention. I ran to the door and collided with something very warm and very solid. Embry helped me up off the ground and back to my feet.

"Wow that was like hitting a wall" I muttered.

Embry laughed at my statement. He shook his head like he got that a lot.

"I almost forgot to tell you, the bathroom is the first door on the left, anyways see you at dinner" he continued to chuckle as he left the room.

This place was definitely going to take some getting used to. I tried to unpack and not think about mum. I knew if I did I'd just make myself upset again and I really didn't like crying. I studied the room as I unpacked. It was my old room, with some slight changes. The bed was new, as well as the new bed setting, I assumed that was Mary's doing. I couldn't see my dad going shopping for bedding. Other than that everything else was as I remembered. The bookshelf was still stuffed with my books and comics; the dresser was still next to the door and still held all my favorite pictures of me and my family. Me, mum and dad when things were normal, but things change.

I started thinking about back just before we left. I sat down on the bed and starred out towards the woods. I could remember sitting and starring like this for hours when I was little. It was like the forest was the only thing that could calm me at times.

My thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door. I turned around as Mary poked her head through the door. I gave her a small smile so she knew thing were ok.

"Hey sweetie, your dad had to run to work so I ordered pizza for you me and embry, I hope that's ok" she asked.

"Sure Mary pizza is cool" I replied.

She smiled and nodded before leaving the room again. Mary was nice, I could definitely see us getting along, but she was not my mother and I was glad she wasn't trying to be. I could tell she was a caring person and I think that's why I was happy with dad finding her.

I finally emerged from my room when I heard the door bell ringing. I hoped it was the pizza guy because I was staring to really get hungry. I didn't eat breakfast because I was too nervous. I thought I would puke if I tried. By the time I made it to the kitchen embry had already devoured half a box of pizza by himself like it was nothing.

"Gee embry hungry much?" I giggled as I sat down.

"Well I am a growing boy" he managed between chews.

I took a seat next to Mary and grabbed a slice of pizza before embry finished he lot. The was he was going I was sure that he could. She shook her head at her son, I was sure this was the usual thing. I was starting to think I could get used to this. It was nice to be apart of a normal family again. Once embry had finished off a box and a half of pizza he stood and looked over at him mum.

"I gotta go meet Sam for a little while, I wont be late" he kissed her on the cheek and ran out the back door.

Once again she shook her head. I could see that this happened a lot. She had proud mother written all over her face, but hidden under her slight age lines I could see a hint of worry and fear. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but I had just met her so I really didn't want to put my nose where is didn't belong.

I helped Mary clean up the kitchen, washing the dishes and throwing the pizza rubbish in the trash. I put the left over pizza in the oven so it would be warm for when dad got home, then I grabbed some clean pj's and made my way to the bathroom. I really needed a nice hot shower to relax; it had really been a long and busy day.

I'm not sure what time my dad or embry came home. After my shower I said good night to Mary and laid down on my bed. I am almost certain I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. Being scared and nervous really wears you out.

I had my first dream in a long time that night. It felt so real; it was almost like I was really there. I was standing in a clearing watching the sun set. The tree's seemed to stand still as if there was not a breeze anywhere. The flowers were in bloom, the last glimmers of sunlight seemed to make them sparkle. The person next to me held my hand securely afraid that I would leave. I felt so safe with them, yet I had no idea who it was. I never saw their face, I didn't need to. Whoever it was I loved them, they were all I needed. I had no fear with them. I was at peace, at least for a little while. I watched as the sun finally set, symbolizing the end. Of what I wasn't clear on. Then something went wrong and that safe feeling was pulled away from me. Taken before I ever had a chance to savor the feeling. I tried to find it, I tried to find that person, but they were gone. I searched, but it as useless and I knew it.

I was alone.

I woke up drenched in sweat. I had never had a dream like this before. Sure the occasional nightmare just like everyone else, but never one that had created a fear in my like this one. I rolled over and looked at my clock. It was only 2:30 am. That was just what I needed especially when I had my first day of school later that morning. That was my idea, the social worker suggested I give it a few days to settle and of course dad agreed, but I just wanted to keep my mind off my mum and of course get the first day dramas over and done with as soon as I possibly could, so it was school for me.

Moving around with mum all the time meant I didn't see too much of school, but this was my junior year and I didn't want to miss too much school when graduation was only two years away. I really wanted to go to college, it was something I'd always dreamed of and with some studying it was looking more possible than ever before.

I laid in bed for a little while thinking over the dream, but the more I thought about it the more the details became sketchy and faded away into my memory. Before I realized I was finally falling back to sleep. The rest of the night my sleep was dreamless, calm and undisturbed.

Hope you like my first chapter, please read and review! XD

Thanks guys

3 Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

*AN*hey guy I just like to give a big thanks to ' 96' and 'cloverriot96' for your reviews! It means a lot

Chapter 2

_The fear_

I don't know what's right and what's real anymore  
And I don't know how I'm meant to feel anymore  
And when do you think it will all become clear?  
'Cause I'm being taking over by The Fear

Lily Allen – the fear

My alarm woke me up again at 6:30am, a more reasonable time than when I had woken earlier. I couldn't help but wonder what fate had in store for me today. The nerves from the day before had a woken with me. I kept telling myself that this was right; I had to get it over with fast, like removing a band aid. I put the thoughts into the far back of my mind and grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower.

I dressed in my favorite jeans and a pale blue tank top, with matching blue flats. I pulled my hair back and pinned it to the side. I looked over myself in the mirror and then down at Mary's make up on the counter. I had never worn make up before, I had never found the need to. Being my first day I thought maybe it would help me make a good impression if I put on a little bit, but it really wasn't me.

Giving up on my make up debate I made my way out to the kitchen. Dad, Mary and embry were sitting at the table quietly eating their breakfast. Dad had his nose in the morning's paper, while Mary sipped her coffee. Embry I wasn't surprised to see, was destroying his enormous breakfast with ease.

"Morning everyone" I greeted and sat next to my dad.

"Morning Trin" dad replied still immersed in his paper.

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate silently. I wasn't big on meal time discussions and apparently they weren't either. I watched as embry finished off the last of his food and sat back patting his stomach, finally satisfied. I had no idea how he managed to put away so much food and still be as fit as he was.

"Hey em?" embry looked up at my nickname for him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have some kind of bottomless pit for a stomach?" I asked.

Mary choked on the sip she had just take from her coffee, while I could see my father's quiet shakes of laughter from behind his paper. Embry chuckled when he realized my question wasn't a serious one. I think my slowly creeping smile gave me away.

"You could say that, why do you ask?" he finally replied.

"I was just wondering how you managed to eat enough food for all four of us" I shrugged.

I didn't get my answer, Mary pointed to the clock on the wall noting that it was about time we left for school. My nerves began to come back to light in my mind. I really hoped that I was ready for this. Embry rose from the table and grabbed his bag from the floor. I followed his move and ran back to my room to get my bag. I doubled checked by bag to make sure I had all my books and things. Once I was satisfied I returned to the kitchen where I had left embry waiting.

Dad had finally put down the paper and was now waiting for me by the door. He smiled at me and sighed pulling me into a tight hug. I could tell he was worried about this too, but I was positive now that this was the way to go. I had to remind myself that getting it over with quick was the way.

"You don't have to do this you know" dad reminded me when he finally let me go.

"I know but I want to go" I smiled at him.

"But you've only been here a day, you haven't even had time to settle in" he pressed on.

"Dad I'll be ok, besides embry will watch out for me" I nudged embry in the side.

Clearly he wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on. He looked down at me curious about why I had nudged him and then looked at my dad and nodded. I was sure he had no idea what he had agreed to but I didn't mind, dad didn't say another word. With that embry made his way out the front door.

I quickly hugged dad again and waved goodbye to Mary before running out the door after embry. He stood waiting for me next to what I had assumed was his car. He motioned for me to get in and I did. It was starting to drizzle and I really wasn't keen on being soaked at school on my first day. We hadn't been driving long, when we pulled up out the front of a tiny red house and beeped the horn. I looked over at embry confused. He nodded his head towards to guy running out the door towards the car.

When he reached the car, he pulled the back door open and jumped in shaking off the rain that he had just run through. I turned around and smiled politely at the new person in the car. He smiled back kindly.

"Hi I'm embry's friend Quil" he introduced himself and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Quil, I'm Trin" I replied shaking his hand.

As soon as Quil put on his seat belt, embry drove off. I turned back around in my seat and listened as the boys talked about the football game from the night before. I found it amusing listening to their outrage at a bad ref call and how excited they got when they spoke of what they called an amazing play. I didn't understand half of what they were talking about, but then again I didn't understand football. Its not cos I was a girl, I just never really watched sports, let alone played them.

I was so caught up in their conversation that I didn't realize when we pulled into the school lot, but the moment I saw the other kids I started to freak. I found myself breathing faster and faster. My hands gripped the seat tightly by my side.

"Trin you ok?" embry asked poking me in the side.

I didn't reply right away, I was trying to compose myself. I wasn't doing to well. I knew I could make it through the day, it was just taking that first step through the door that I was worried about.

All the eyes of the students starring at the new kid as she made her way past them while walking to the office. The whispers of those students about where the new girl might have come from, what might be hiding in her mysterious past.

I worried about what they would think of me. La push was a small town after all and rumors are spread fast in a small town.

I was brought out of my trance by Embry clapping in front of my face. I looked over at Embry's concerned face, then to Quil's equally concerned face.

"I'm ok just give me a minute" I finally managed.

The two boys looked at each other and then back at me.

When I finally managed to get back under control I picked up my bag and stepped out of the car. Embry and Quil followed my lead. I looked over to embry insisting that he led the way, after all I had no idea where the office was and I was in no mood for waling around the school blindly.

I walked behind the boys as the took me to the office, neither of them saying a word but occasionally looking over their shoulders to make sure I hadn't passed out or anything. I kept my eyes looking ahead as we walked. I could sense the heads turning as we walked by and I could hear the muttered comments coming from the on lookers. I tried my hardest not to let it bother me. I tried to block it out, but trying is one thing actually managing it is another.

I sighed in relief when we made it to the door that read "office". I followed the boys inside and walked up to the old lady at the counter. She looked up at me over her rectangular glasses and smiled.

"You must be Katrina Moore, we weren't expecting you for a few more days" she said as he rummaged through her pile of papers.

"I know, but I really wanted to get started with school" I replied trying to sound believable.

She finally pulled out my paper work. She handed over my schedule and a piece of paper that I had to have all my teachers sign and return it at the end of the day. I thanked her and walked back out of the office with embry and Quil.

I didn't even get to look at my schedule before it was snatched from my grasps by Quil. He looked over it before handing it straight to embry. The two began discussing my classes amongst themselves. I took the opportunity to grab my schedule back off the and finally look over it myself.

1st maths

2nd history

3rd arts

4th lunch

5th gym

6th English

Turned out that I had all my classes with either Embry or Quil expect my last period which was English. I was starting to feel better about the day already. At least I was going to know someone in my class up until English, but that gave me the chance to make some friends, or at least I hoped.

When the bell rang I said goodbye to Embry and followed Quil to the math's block. There was no arranged seating in this class so I handed my form to the teacher and took a seat next to Quil at the back of the room. I was so happy that I wasn't made to introduce myself to the class; it would have been both embarrassing and humiliating to say the least.

I found it pretty easy to keep up with the class and before I knew it, it was over. I walked with Quil to our next class talking about the lesson before. It turned out Quil was terrible at maths so I offered to help him. He seemed a little too thrilled at the idea, but his reaction made me laugh.

Embry was waiting for us outside the classroom door. Unfortunately this teacher wasn't as kind as the one before. She made me stand up the front and tell the class a little about myself. I wasn't about to tell them my life story.

"Ummm I'm Trin and I just moved back here after travelling with my mum for the last couple of years"

It wasn't a lie, I just left out a lot of information. It was good enough for the teacher so I made my way back to my seat with Quil and embry. This lesson didn't go as fast as the last, but I never really got into history much. Class was a bore, the teacher rambled on about things that were really irrelevant to me. I was counting down the minutes till the bell, my next class I was really looking forward too.

Arts was my thing. I loved painting and sketching, it was something that moving around never stopped me from doing. I had given my old sketch book to my mother to take with her so she would always have something of mine with her, and so that she wouldn't forget me. I couldn't wait to get a new sketch book, La push was so beautiful and I just wanted to capture it myself.

Finally the bell rang. I practically jumped out of my chair, grabbed my bag and hurried to the door. Embry gave me a funny look when he made it to the door.

"I'm guessing you like art?" he laughed when I wanted him to hurry, "either that or you really need the bathroom"

Quil snorted and laughed loudly. People looked over at him funny, but he didn't seem to care. I guessed he was used to it by now.

Quil left us at the art room door and the headed off to his own class down the hall. I looked around the room; it was set out like a normal class room, but with painting easels set up against the walls. I handed my paper to the teacher for her to sign. She was really young compared to the other teachers I had today. She smiled at me and handed me the paper.

"I'm Miss Kinsey, and don't worry I'm not going to make you introduce yourself, its hard enough on your first day without all that" she laughed.

"Thanks I don't know if I could handle that again"

She smiled again and pointed towards the empty seat in front of Embry. I took my seat next to a tiny little girl with her nose in a book. She had her long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She looked up at me as I sat down. She hid closer into her book as I looked over at her.

I thought I should introduce myself since I was going to be sitting next to her for the rest of the year. I tapped her on the shoulder and she shyly looked over at me once again.

"Hi I'm Trin" I greeted her politely.

I hoped she didn't think I was being weird by introducing myself to her. She placed her book down on the table and turned to face me.

"I'm angie" she replied cautiously.

I was a little taken back by her reaction to me. I smiled at her kindly, hoping that she didn't think I was being rude or anything. She gave me a small smile back.

"So what you reading?" I asked pointing to her book on the table.

"Oh this, it's just a silly romance story" she shrugged it off.

"That's cool I like romance stories, maybe I could lend you some of mine" I offered.

"Really? That would be really nice thank you" she finally seemed to be comfortable.

Miss Kinsey called the class to order and gave us our task for the day. We had to do a black and white sketch on the person next to us. It turned out books weren't the only thing Angie and I had in common; she was a really good artist.

We spent the rest of the lesson talking about our favorite stories. It turned out she liked a lot of the same ones as I did. She was a really funny girl when she finally opened up; it was nice to finally have made a friend.

When the class was over Angie and I walked with embry to the cafeteria. Even Embry liked talking with Angie she had an interesting way of seeing things.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier" she started as we took a seat at one of the tables, "I've never actually had a friend before"

She seemed a little embarrassed about admitting that to me. I understood how she felt though. With all the moving around I had never bothered to make friends, it would only have been more upsetting when we had to leave again.

"Hey don't worry about it, I haven't either"

We hadn't been sitting long when we were joined by Quil and some guys I didn't know. They all sat down and talked animatedly about their previous classes. I glanced over at embry hoping he would see my confusion, I was glad when he nodded.

"Hey guys this is Trin, my new step sister and her friend Angie" he pointed at me and Angie then continued, "And girls these knuckle heads are Seth, Colin and Brady" he pointed at each of the boys.

I gave them a small wave; I was distracted by Embry's introduction. It was the first time he had actually said step sister. I felt all mushy inside. I hadn't expected him to think of me that way, but I really thought it was sweet.

It turned out that Seth, Colin and Brady were two years below us. There was no way I would have picked that by looking at them. They were almost as tall as embry and were just as built.

It was the first time I had noticed how similar the boys all looked. If you just glanced at them you would have thought they were related. They all had similar cropped hair cuts and where similar it physical appearance, but their eyes were all very different.

There was one other thing I noticed about these boys, they were all very warm. It was like they were all running a fever. At first I thought it was just embry, until I met Quil and then I thought it might have been a La push thing, but Angie wasn't warm at all. Now with these boys here and the heat coming off from them, it made me think there was something very different about these boys and I wasn't quite sure what.

I let it go thinking maybe I was just being silly. Paranoid was something that I never was and after what it had done to my mother, it was something I didn't want.

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a blur, at least until we got to English. I had started the day thinking that I was going to be alone in this class, but then I met Angie and it turned out we were in the same class. Things seemed like they were going to turn out ok. Then the teacher decided he would change the seating arrangement.

I sat on the left side of the class room next to an empty seat. It turned out the person I was supposed to be sitting next to was absent and had been for a while. I looked over to the other side of the room at Angie who was stuck sitting next to a really creepy looking guy. I felt really sorry for her.

To make matters worse, the teacher decided he was going to pull a pop quiz on us. I would have been worried if I wasn't fluent with shake spear. I heard some of the other kids groaning; clearly they weren't as well in tuned with Julius Ceasar.

When the lesson was over I walked with Angie to the parking lot. We discussed the new seating arrangements and the earlier test.

"And he smelt funny, could it have gotten any worse" she stressed about her seating buddy.

I couldn't help but laugh at her crazy hand waving as she tried to prove her point; it was like playing a really bad game of charades.

"Well at least he exists; the person I'm supposed to sit next to is M.I.A" I pointed out.

She shrugged; after all I did have a point. I said goodbye to Angie and walked over to the car where embry and Quil were waiting. I greeted them and jumped in the car. Quil jumped in the back and as soon as our belts were on Embry drove off.

"So how was your day?" Quil asked as we drove.

"It was better than I expected" I replied honestly.

It was true I was so frightened about what to expect. The fear of what people would say and the fear about what people were thinking, yet when I was there apart from the first moments I didn't really notice. It's not to say I wasn't looking forward to getting home, but embry had other plans.

"Hey hope you don't mind, but we gotta stop off somewhere on the way home" he said as we drove.

"That's cool" I replied.

We drove through La push and then down a dirt road. A cute little house appeared as we got further down the road. I could see that Seth, Colin and Brady had already arrived. I wondered to myself about how they could have possibly gotten here before we did. Embry pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I followed him and Quil up to the front door.

Before I had even made it to the top I was pulled into a tight hug. When they pulled away I came face to face with a beautiful Quileute woman. She had long straight black hair and flawless skin. The only thing that stood out more was the three long, red scars that pulled the right side of her face into a permanent scowl.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Katrina, Embry has been so excited about having a sister" she smiled.

I looked over at Embry who had begun to blush a deep red. He was rubbing the back of his neck trying to think of what to say before just giving up and walking inside.

"Trin is fine, and it's nice to meet you to…. Uh…"I didn't actually know her name.

"I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée" she chuckled at my confusion.

Before I could ask who Sam was I noticed a tall muscular man walk out of the front door in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. He was clearly older than the other boys but I don't think by much.

Sam wrapped his arms around Emily's waste and pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her with such adoration; I had never seen such love. He kissed her on the nose and smiled down at her, before looking over at me.

"well Trin, welcome to our home, I hope you don't mind hanging out with Emily for a little while its just the boys and I have got to go and run some errands" he said not once letting go of Emily's side.

"Of course not "I replied.

Sam nodded and kissed Emily goodbye before running off around the back to where the boy had all disappeared leaving me and Emily on the porch. That was different I thought to myself, things just got a little bit different again.

I turned to face Emily. She watched the boys go and then looked over at me kindly. I smiled at her, I don't think I had ever met someone so welcoming before in my life.

"Do you want to help me with dinner" she asked.

"Sure" I replied and followed her into the house.

This was going to an unusual afternoon, I could feel it.

And that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed!

Kim xoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

Big thanks to NikkiWolfLove09, 96 for their reviews and amberhathaway for their constructive criticism

Chapter 3

_First time_

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

Lifehouse – first time

Spending the afternoon with Emily was surprisingly fun. We baked dozens of banana muffins and made enough food to feed a small army for dinner not a group of boy. I found myself laughing along with Emily at the littlest things; it was so easy to get along with her. It was clear that she was a beautiful person on the inside as well as on the outside. I felt very plain compared to Emily. My hair was slightly fizzy at the moment, yet hers was flawless. I wasn't fat and I definitely wasn't skinny, but Emily's figure most girls would die for. I think one thing I really liked about Emily; she didn't let her beauty go to her head.

When were finished Emily made us some hot chocolate and led me into the living room. We sat on the sofa and watched the soap opera that was on. I was having such a good afternoon, but I couldn't help but think how much doing things with Emily reminded me of doing the things I once did with my mum.

It reminded me of when I was younger, before my parent's marriage became unstable, before my mum became unstable. Mum and I would spend hours making cookies or painting pictures or just watching TV together while my father was at work, it was a very carefree life. I definitely couldn't complain about it, I loved spending time with her. I remembered every Wednesday, mum and I would bake up a big batch of cookies and take some around to the neighbors. We would be covered with flour and the neighbors would look at us funny, but I didn't care what ten year old would.

Then one day things began to change. I remember coming out to the kitchen one Wednesday afternoon like I always did and got all the ingredients and utensils that we used every time. I knew my mum had seen me getting things ready, but she didn't move from the lounge room. I waited for her to come in smiling like always, but she didn't. I walked over to her, but she didn't move. She just sat there muttering to herself.

Things got progressively worse. She went from muttering to hearing voices. She began to believe that those were the voices of my father's lovers. So on Wednesday afternoons after that rather than baking cookies, mum would quiz me on what my father had been doing while she wasn't home. She'd ask about who he talked to on the phone and who came to visit. My answers we always the same.

"No one was here mummy", or "daddy only spoke to Billy and Harry".

My father was never unfaithful, but the voice in her head told her otherwise. The day before we first moved away I came home to find our house trashed. It was like a tornado had blown through my house leaving nothing untouched. My mother believed that my father was hiding something and she was determined to find it, but when she didn't find anything she packed up all our things and the next day we were driving through Seattle.

Things got a little better, apart from all the moving that is. We started spending time together again, but it was never the same. She always thought my father was following us and when the voices told her he was getting close we packed up and move again.

I sighed to myself at the memories of my mother. I missed her so much already. I missed the little things she would do to make me laugh and the kind words she would say when I was sad. She always knew how to make me smile.

It wasn't long after we finished cooking that the boys found their way home. For some reason they wore less clothing than they had when they left and there were more of them.

Seth practically threw himself down on the sofa next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The rest of the group filed into the cramped living room sitting where ever they could fit themselves. I looked around the room at the new faces. They all had the same similar features I had noticed in the boys earlier today.

I couldn't believe how much noise they were making, it was almost impossible to think about anything. Emily whispered something to Sam and he silenced the rowdy bunch.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Trin", Emily introduced me to the new faces.

I smiled nervously and gave them a small wave. Seth gave me a tight squeeze before pointing out the people I was yet to meet.

"Alright so Mr. nice guy other there, that's Jared", he pointed to the guy seated in the recliner. Who looked over and waved.

"Miss moody in the corner would be Leah, my sweet sister", Seth earned a slap across the head from Leah. She merely nodded and resumed her position.

"Tall, dark and scary there, well that's Paul".

If looks could kill, the death stare Seth was getting from Paul would have killed us all. Before anyone could get another word in, Emily called them all to dinner. She and I got our plates and then it was every man and Leah for themselves.

I sat back and watched them down their food like that had been denied food for a week. Boy did they know how to put it away. Here I had just thought that Embry ate like a machine, but there was definitely something in the water here in La push.

After everyone was finished eating, they sat and talked in the living room while I helped Emily with the dishes. She washed and I helped by drying and putting them away in the cupboards.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked breaking the silence.

It wasn't an awkward silence or anything, we just weren't really talking.

"I'm not really sure" I smiled, "I'm still getting used to things I guess"

"I understand, you just looked like you had a lot on your mind"

I hadn't realized I was being that obvious. It was true I hadn't been thinking a lot this afternoon. I didn't really want to talk to Emily about my problems; I was just one of those people who bottled things up a lot.

"You might feel better if you talk about"

I wasn't so sure about that, but I supposed it was worth a try. The worst she could do was laugh at me and tell me I was being silly.

"Okay, but it's a little complex in ways" I noted.

Had finished the dishes, Emily and I sat down at the table and we talked. Emily listened to my every word from the beginning where things had just started going wrong, all the way up to this afternoon and the reminders I had felt. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek, but I kept talking. It turned out she was right, I did feel a lot better actually talking about my mum and my life. It was the first time I had really told anyone about it and how it had made me feel. How scared I was at first, but how happy I was now.

It felt like there was a big weight being lifted off my shoulders and I liked it. Afterwards we sat silently. Quiet, I noticed it was too quiet. I turned towards the living room and meet nine pairs of eyes. I hadn't realized that they had all heard me spill my life story. I felt my face turning bright red, my embarrassment becoming very obvious. I excused myself and swiftly walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

I stood and stared at myself for I don't know how long. I realized now that everyone it that room how crazy my life had been. Here I was telling Emily everything not even thinking about the other people in the house. I didn't want to think about what they thought of me now.

A light tap on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I stayed quiet hoping that they would just let me be for now, but they tapped again and again until I finally answered.

I opened the door to find Embry standing in the doorway. He looked down at me, but didn't say a word. I'm not sure he knew what to say.

"I'm okay," I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I don't like seeing you sad"

"I'll be fine,"

Embry gave me an uncertain look before pulling me into a hug. It was strange. I had only known Embry for two days, yet I found myself hugging him back like I had known him a life time. I felt comfortable for the first time in a long while.

When Embry finally let me go, he looked down at me wondering if he had done the right thing. I gave him a playful punch so he knew it was alright. He seemed relieved and walked back out to the others.

I took a deep breath and followed him back out. No one looked at me at first, it was ok by me. I sat back down next to Seth and looked over at Sam.

"So what did you get up to this afternoon?" I asked him.

"Just some work for the council" he replied simply.

"Must be important if it's for the council" I pointed out.

"Can you talk about it or is it secret work?" I was curious.

I figured it must me something fairly important if the council was getting all of them to do the work for them.

"Let's just say we're waiting for someone to return home"

I didn't press the subject further. We watched the baseball game that was playing on the TV. The boys getting pretty pumped when something good happened. It was funny to watch at times. If something went their way they would all cheer, but if something went wrong it all went sour. At one point Paul even kicked the table.

The phone rang at about 9:30 and Emily got up to answer. She called Embry over to the phone. He talked for about five minutes and then hung up. He stretched and looked over at me.

"That was your dad; he was getting worried so we better get a move on"

I nodded and stood up. I said goodbye to everyone and thanked Emily for having me over. I hugged her goodbye and followed embry out to the car. It wasn't a long drive home, after all La push wasn't a very big place.

Embry was right, dad was worried. He was waiting at the front door when we pulled in. I hugged him when I reached the door, before going inside. Mary was cleaning up the kitchen. I said hello as I walked down the hall to my room. I dumped my stuff in my room and came back out to the table to do my homework.

"Hmmm homework, that's something Embry hasn't seen in a while" Mary chuckled as Embry joined me at the table.

Mary went off to get ready for be, while my dad sat down at the table with us. He looked over and patted Embry on the shoulder.

"Look Em you know I trust you, but I just got her back and I will worry" dad explained.

I hadn't really thought about how hard this would have been on dad. Going to work one day and coming home to find your paranoid wife had gone too far and run off with your only child. How horrible would that have been to not know if they were still alive or dying somewhere in the street.

I hadn't even thought to ask him about how he had coped with it all. I waited for Embry to go to bed before I mentioned anything to dad.

"Umm dad can I ask you a question?"

"Anything go for it" he smiled.

I tried to think about how I was going to put this. It's not as if ever had to ask someone how they dealt with their wife running away with their daughter.

"What did you do when you came home and we were gone?"

He didn't expect that question that's for sure. He seemed to think to himself about how to answer that. I could tell until now he had never had to try and explain the feelings.

"Well at first I thought she would be back, that she was just trying to hurt me." He paused to take a breath. "Then when she didn't, well I think the stress and worry almost made me lose my mind. I painted the town with missing persons posters and I harassed Chief Swan until he could he me no more information"

We sat quietly just starring at each other for the longest time. I could see the pain in dad's eyes as he relived the memories. It think it was the pain of not knowing that hurt him more.

"I sat up for days at a time just praying for the phone to ring, but it didn't" he continued, "I had all but given up hope when that call finally came"

"I can't imagine how you kept going" I was being very honest, I didn't know.

"Well Mary helped; she came into my life when I needed her the most"

I could see why dad would have been taken by Mary. I could see that she was a kind and caring person, who would have been just right for dad's situation.

"Don't get me wrong I loved your mother more than anything, but I couldn't look at her the same for what she had done"

"I understand dad, its okay and besides Mary is great. I'm glad you're happy" I hugged him tightly.

"She is great. We both were there when the other needed help" he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well Embry's dad left them before he was born; it was just the two of them for the longest time. Then things got bad, they had no money and were getting kicked out off their home so I offered them a place here" he thought back to that time.

"Go on dad" I encouraged.

"They were only going to stay until they got back on their feet, but then I fell in love"

I could see the love in his eyes. The love for his new family was as great as his love for me. I already considered them my family as well. They could have treated me like an outsider, but they didn't.

"They are wonderful dad, and I'm glad to be apart of this family" I hugged dad again.

"We're happy to have you"

Dad and I turned to see Embry and Mary standing in the door way. They had obviously heard our conversation. They came over and sat down with us. Mary placed her arms around me.

"I'm not going to try and replace your mother, but I do consider you my daughter" she chuckled.

"Thank you"

"It's the least I can do, you dad has been nothing more than a wonderful father figure to my son"

My dad gave Embry a pat on the back. You could feel the pride he had for Embry. I do believe he considered him his son.

We sat there talking about random things. Mary and dad told funny stories of hen Embry and I had been little. He and I sat embarrassed as our parents went on in to the early hours of the morning.

We didn't make it to bed till around 2am. Dad thought that was late enough, only because we had school the next day. I didn't even realize how tired I was until we had to move. When I made it to my room I changed into my pj's and climbed into my bed.

It felt like I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. My sleep was dreamless unlike the night before. I did wake up once. I could have sworn I heard a wolf howling outside somewhere in the woods, but I wasn't scared. In fact it was very much the opposite, I felt safe. Safer than I had ever felt in my life.

When I woke then next morning I wasn't sure if had imagined the wolf howling. I knew there were wolves out there, but I had always been told that they never came too close to the town.

I let it go and got ready for school. It was a little colder than the day before, so I wore my purple, striped hoodie over a plain shirt. I threw on some faded jeans and my sneakers and made my way out to the kitchen.

I was surprised to only find Embry sitting at the table alone. He pointed at the note attached to the fridge without a pause in his eating. I walked over to take a closer look.

"_Em and Trin,_

_Had to leave early this morning to pick up something's_

_Make sure your home on time today; we are going over to Billy's for dinner._

_See you later_

_Xoxox"_

I looked over at Embry, who was still eating and pointed at the note. He shrugged not knowing what I was getting at.

"Billy, as in Billy Black?" I asked.

"The one in the same" he replied.

I hadn't seen Billy Black in a very long time. He and my father were close friends when I was little and I guessed they still were. We spent many weekends over at the Black house. I loved spending time with his daughters Rachel and Rebecca. They were a few years older than me, but I didn't mind it was nice hanging out with girls. Jacob on the other hand I wasn't too fond of.

I don't know what I did to Jacob Black, but for some reason he had an issue with me. I remembered back in elementary school, Jacob and I had been in the same class since kindergarten. From day one he picked on me.

We were heading out to recess one day and as I was walking out of the room Jacob stuck his foot out and I fell flat on my face. That wasn't the end of it; he would pull my hair and call me names. I don't know how many times I hid in the toilets and cried, trying to work out what I had done.

"Jacob won't be there" Embry answered my unasked question.

"Oh how come?" I asked secretly relieved that he wouldn't be there.

"He hasn't been home in a while, he kind of had a miss understanding with someone and he ran off" I could tell he was leaving out the main details.

"Girl troubles?" I suggested.

"Your good" he laughed, "that's why we are going to Billy's, he needed the company and it takes his mind off missing Jake"

I felt bad for Billy; I thought he must feel a lot like my dad did when we were missing. The circumstances of your child's disappearance, it was almost like a trend was appearing in La push.

I knew that Billy would have been the first person dad would have gone too when we had gone, just as dad would be the first person to offer Billy his help. As much as I wasn't fond of Jacob, I hoped he was alright.

"How long has he been gone?" I had to ask.

Embry hesitated. His face turned serious as he decided whether he was going to actually tell me what ever he was thinking. He seemed really conflicted about the subject, almost like it was he wasn't allowed to tell me. Like something was stopping him from saying a word on the subject.

"He has been gone for about a month, but it looks like he's heading home" he explained, "Can we just leave it at that?"

"Sure sorry for asking"

"Hey, its okay I didn't mean it that way, it's just a tricky subject" he shrugged.

I nodded and dropped the subject. I looked over at the clock, I really didn't have time to grab a big breakfast after that talked so I grabbed an apple and followed Embry out to the car.

We didn't talk on the way to Quil's house or on the way to school. I didn't take Quil as the silent type, but I think he realized something was up so he stayed quiet.

Angie met us out the front of the school with Seth, Brady and Colin. It was good seeing Angie making more friends, she was a sweet kid after all.

School was very much the same as the day before. Most of the whispers had died down, but I still got quite a few stares. It wasn't as hard to find my classes either, I found myself walking to them with out even realizing.

I was excited when art class came. I couldn't wait to get working on something new. The lesson was similar to the day before, only this time we had to sketch from memory. It was a little trickier for me then it was for Angie. She was really good; it was almost the same quality as her first.

Miss Kinsey commended Angie on her work, but it just made her go really shy. On the other hand she told Embry that his could use a little work.

School was over before we knew it. We dropped Quil off at his house before going home. Dad and Mary were home when we arrive. I helped Mary finish cooking up some pasta to take with us for dinner, while dad and Embry grab some drinks and take them to the car.

We were walking up the front path of the Black residents at 5o'clock, just in time for the game that was about to start. Billy greeted us at the door; he was sitting in a wheelchair. That was different from the last time I was here. He was still the Billy I remembered though, but he was looking older. I put it down to the worried expression he was trying to suppress.

"Well who is this beautiful girl?" he asked, his smile showed he knew exactly who I was.

"It's nice to see you again Billy" I laughed.

"Come in, come in everyone" he said as he wheeled himself inside the house.

We followed Billy inside the house and into the lounge room. Mary heated up the pasta in the kitchen, while we sat and chatted with Billy. The chatting stopped the moment the game began. It still amazed me how crazy they got with the football. I thought the boys at Emily and Sam's was bad enough, but Dad and Billy could definitely give them a run for their money.

Mary brought the food into the boys; I understood why she wouldn't have bothered calling them out to the table. They would have just brought the food back to the lounge room anyway.

I washed up the dishes after everyone was finished eating, I wanted to give Mary a break. Even in the kitchen I could hear their disappointed groans at something that went wrong. I laughed to myself at their reactions. When I was done I returned to the lounge room where no one had moved a muscle.

None where too happy at the end of the game. The team that they had wanted to win got thumped. As soon as the game was over they tried to distract themselves from it.

"So Billy, any news about Jake?" dad asked.

"Not to much, just that he is still alive" Billy sighed.

At least Jacob was alive, that was something to be happy about. Even if he wasn't here with his father, at least they new he wasn't lying in a ditch somewhere.

"Has Sam mentioned anything?" Billy now turned to Embry.

"Only that he seems to be heading back" Embry told him.

Billy sighed; I could feel the relief coming off of him. He seemed to relax after hearing that his son may be returning home. I guessed that must have been the look on my fathers face when the social worker had called him to say that they had found me alive and were bringing me home to him.

What I couldn't understand was how Jacob could do this to his father over some girl. He must have known how hurt his father would have been, knowing his son had run off over some silly girl. I couldn't think of running from either my father or my mother over a boy, but then I didn't really know the reasons.

We left Billy's pretty late; we got carried away talking about everything. It amazed me at how much Billy remembered about me. He was such a loving person, it hurt to see him sad.

I fell asleep that night thinking about Jacob Black. I told myself the only reason I was thinking about him was because of what he was doing to his father, but I wasn't really sure that was the reason.

There you go chapter 3 down.

Hope you enjoyed

kim


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

Thanks again to wolflover101canadian, BlacksWerewolfa and miriamne for their reviews and messages it means a lot so thank you

Chapter 4

_Battlefield_

Can't swallow our pride,  
neither of us wanna raise that flag

I never meant to start a war  
you know I never wanna hurt you  
don't even know what we're fighting for

I guess you better go and get your armor

Jordan Sparks - Battlefield.

It was scary how fast my first two weeks of being back in La push went. I had made some amazing friends in everyone except Leah, but she wasn't ignoring me anymore. It was clear that something definitely had happened in her past to make her this bitter, but she didn't talk about it. When ever we were at Emily and Sam's I got the feeling that I was the only one who didn't know why.

I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't know if it was a touchy subject. The boys all seemed to be annoyed by her constant miserable mood; it was as if they copped it all the time. I asked Embry about it one afternoon, but he said it wasn't his story to tell.

I was finally starting to get used to the crazy La push weather. I had always remembered it being wet here, but not like this. It was very rare that it wasn't wet here. If it wasn't pouring down, it was raining lightly or a misty rain and if it wasn't raining at first it was foggy. I had yet to see a clear day with sun since I had been back; I was looking forward to the day it happened. I had to admit I did miss the sun.

School was becoming easier to handle. I had worked myself into a routine that helped with my school work a lot. Embry and I did our homework at Emily's, since that that's where we ended up every afternoon after school. It was okay because it also gave me a chance to help Quil with his Math's work and it also gave the younger kids more motivation to do their own. Sam couldn't complain, it meant that Quil's and the other kids grades were improving a lot. Apparently the council wanted them to keep their grades up as well as work for them.

Things were becoming more comfortable in La Push for me. By the end of my second week the whispers had stopped and people no longer stared. I was old news now. The talk of the town now was police Chief Swan's daughters wedding. I over heard dad and Billy talking about it while we were over at the Black's house one afternoon. Charlie's daughter Bella Swan was marrying her high school sweetheart, fresh out of high school. The two had only graduated at the end of the last school year, they were only eighteen.

Dad believed that they were too young to be thinking about getting married. It was a big decision to be making and at that age. The wedding was going to be held that weekend at Bella's fiancées home in Forks, a little town not far from La push. Dad and Mary had been invited to attend by Chief Swan. Mary wasn't going to go because she really didn't know Bella or her fiancée, but dad was going with Billy and Sue Clearwater as support for Charlie. Seth was tagging along with his mum, but it wasn't a surprise Leah didn't want anything to do with it.

Leah seemed especially bitter towards Bella, much more than she was to anyone else and I wasn't sure why. In fact the entire group except for Seth seemed to have some sort of issue with Bella Swan and her fiancée. It was one thing they all refused to talk about while I was within ear shot. It was like she was some sort of bad omen to them, like the mention of her name was going to bring bad things on their little community. I couldn't help but think what she might have done to them to deserve this kind of treatment from them, but it just seemed to be a big secret.

The day of the wedding, Embry drove us around to Emily's place. I was going to hang around there while he and the other boys were going to do some more work for the council. The first thing I noticed was that They had seemed to be really on edge about something today, more on edge than they usually were. Around lunch time the tense group left, leaving Leah behind with Emily and me.

Jared had also brought his girl friend around to hang out with us as well. Her name was Kim and she was really nice. She wasn't the most pretty of girls, but I could tell Jared didn't care. They way he looked at her reminded me of how Sam looked at Emily. The love in his eyes when he looked at Kim was unmistakable and I could see it was the same for her.

I found Kim to be a lot like Angie. They were both very quiet and shy people, but like Angie when Kim relaxed and opened up she was really fun. It amazed me how a little confidence could change the way a person was so much. I could definitely see why Jared would like a girl like this.

Kim was helping Emily with her cooking in the Kitchen while I sat in the living room with Leah. She sat pretending to watch the TV, not saying a single word. Kim had gone into the kitchen after being turned down by Leah every time she tried to make conversation with her. I didn't blame her for giving up; Leah seemed like the kind of person who didn't like to open up about anything, with anyone.

I don't know why I tried to talk to her after all of the rejection she had thrown at Kim, I was sure she would have given me the same reaction, but I gave it a try anyway.

"Hey Leah, do you want to go for a walk?" I asked expecting her to shun me like she did the others.

"Yeah okay" she muttered and stood up.

I hadn't seen that coming. Emily stuck her head out of the kitchen with a confused look on her face. I told her we were just going for a walk down to the beach and we wouldn't be too long. I found Leah waiting for me on the porch.

We walked down to First beach in silence. It was the first time I had been there in such a long time. My family would come here for picnics every school holidays when I was younger. Some of my favorite memories were made right here at this beach. I remembered the time we buried my dad in the sand up to his neck and me and my mum pretended to leave him there. He managed to get out and chased us all the way back to the car. We laughed so much that day.

I walked over to Leah who had made a seat out of a log a little way down the beach. I walked over, sat down next to her and watched as she looked out over the water. Peaceful as the only word I could think of to describe the beach at that moment. The water was calm and there wasn't much of a breeze. It was really relaxing.

"I haven't always been this way" Leah spoke still staring out to sea.

I didn't say anything; I wasn't really sure what to say. No one had wanted to talk about Leah's situation, now here she was willing to tell me. I just sat and listened as she spoke.

"You can ask Seth if you want and he'll tell you that only few years back I was a different person. I was happy, I was apart of a loving family and I had a caring boyfriend. Things were going really great for me" she continued. "But things change, it's inevitable that all good things must come to an end."

"Do you mind if I asked what happened?" I didn't want to pry.

"Well my boyfriend who I truly loved left me for my cousin and then to make things worse my father suffered a heart attack not long after" she still didn't look at me.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know"

"It's not your fault," she shrugged, "I asked them not to say anything"

"Thank you for telling me though"

She finally looked at me confused. It was like she had expected me to turn and run away from her or tell her to suck it up and get over it. Clearly the boy's attitude had affected Leah.

"Don't worry about what the boys think they'll get over it" I smiled at her.

She laughed for the first time since I had met her. She muttered something to herself that sounded a lot like "wait till they hear that", but I couldn't be sure. It was good to finally see her smiling. Her face lit up and she looked like a different person. It made me feel good to know that I had helped with that.

"It's good to see you laughing for a change" I told her.

"Yeah but what happens at the beach stays at the beach" she chuckled.

I laughed and made a move like I was zipping up my lips. We took our time walking back to Emily's, just talking about little things. Leah and I didn't have too much in common, but it didn't stop me from getting along with her. Underneath her bitterness, Leah was a very likable person. It was just sad that not everyone got to see that.

When we made it back to Emily's house the others still weren't home. What gave it away was how quiet the house remained. The whole house smelt of chocolate chip cookies, clearly Kim and Emily had been busy while we were out. We walked into the kitchen so that they new we were home and safe, just in case they hadn't heard us come inside. Leah had gone back into her bitter mood, but she winked at me on the side. I guess she didn't want anyone else to know the real Leah just yet.

It was getting late in the afternoon and the others still hadn't come home yet. The other girls didn't seem too fazed by it. I guessed they were used to it by now, the boys coming and going that is. It was one thing I had noticed; usually the boys weren't there all at the same time. We sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Emily and Kim chatted to themselves about their men. From what I caught of the conversation, Emily had suspicions that Sam was planning on asking her to marry him. Leah went very tense as they talked.

We heard a loud noise coming from outside. We all looked up as Seth came barging through the front door, trying to catch his breath. Leah jumped to her feet automatically thinking the worst. Seth stuck his hand up before any of us could say anything.

"Leah we have to go" he puffed.

"Why? What's happened? Is mum alright? I swear if those leeches hurt her I'll kill them" she threw questions at him.

Did I hear that correctly? What did Leah mean by leeches hurting her mother? There was definitely something I was missing here that the others understood.

"Mum's fine, but we have to go now" Seth pressed.

"Seth what's going on?" Emily asked looking worried.

"Its Jacob, he's back" she replied.

As soon as he had spoken, both Leah and Seth ran out of the house and into the woods. I looked over at Emily and Kim for some sort of explanation. All they could do was shrugged; I guess they couldn't explain what they did not know. They went back to their earlier conversation, either not caring too much about Jacobs home coming or they couldn't talk about it while I was around.

So Jacob Black had finally returned to La push. Unfortunately I wasn't as excited as the others about it. There were some things that I did want to know about the situation though. I turned to Emily ad Kim hoping to finally get some answers.

"So what's the big deal with Jacob?" I asked randomly.

At first I thought they were just going to pretend they didn't know or ignore my question, but Emily caved in.

"well its really a long story that I think Jake should tell, but lets just say he and Bella were very close and when she told him she was getting married he got upset and ran off" she explained.

So Bella was the girl that had made Jacob run away. I wondered it that was the reason that the group didn't like Bella. Things made a little more sense now.

"He was really hurt by her" Kim added.

I let it go after that. I didn't want to push my luck to much. I sat and listened to the rest of Emily and Kim's conversation and waited for the others to come back home. The only problem was that they didn't come back.

My dad came to pick me up just before midnight. Embry had called him and said that they got busy. He asked my dad if he could pick me up, so after the wedding finished he came and grabbed me. He was even still dressed in his suit and tie. We didn't talk much on the way home. I was tired and I could see that he was as well.

As soon as we got home I went straight to bed. I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes, I was just tired. I didn't wake up till about midday, it was the longest I had slept in a long time. I felt really good when I got up though.

I grabbed some clothes and went and had a shower. Afterwards I made my way out to the kitchen and found nothing. I looked around the house and found no one. I walked back to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge, just like before. I pulled it off and read it.

_Morning Trin_

_Your dad has gone fishing with Billy today and I have gone shopping in Port Angeles._

_Embry stayed at a friends last night so when he gets home have him call me when he gets in_

_See you around dinner time_

_Love Mary _

So I had the whole house to myself for the afternoon. After careful consideration I decided that I would spend the afternoon catching up on some of my favorite movies. I made up some popcorn and made myself comfortable on the couch. I had a pretty good line up. First something dramatic, then something emotional and finishing off with something funny. I didn't want to be upset for the rest of the day.

I was half way through the second movie when Embry walked through the door. He looked over at me confused when he saw me holding a box of tissues and all teary eyed.

"What's up with you?" he asked curiously

"Don't tell me you've never watched the Notebook" I accused.

"I've never watched a chick flick period" he replied.

He sat down next to me and began to watch the movie. He looked so tired that he could fall asleep then and there. I did have to nudge him every now and then to make sure he was still awake.

I was very surprised to see his eyes still open at the end of the movie. He had sat through it with out making a single comment about anything that happened, that in itself was unusual for a guy of any sorts. I guess I thought to soon.

"That was terrible" he groaned.

"It was not that bad" I pressed.

"How can girls stand to make themselves so upset?"

I didn't answer him; I didn't think he would get it. I looked over at the clock and saw the note on the fridge and remembered that Mary wanted Embry to call her when he got in.

"Hey Em, your mum wanted you to call her when you got in" I told him.

He nodded and walked over to the phone. I didn't bother with the last movie, instead I cleaned up the lounge room and once that was done I figured why not give Mary the night off from cooking. So once Embry was off the phone with his mum, I called for some pizza.

Mary got home just as the pizza arrived. It was getting late so she was happy that she didn't have to make something for everyone to eat. We didn't bother waiting for dad; Mary had told me that when he went out fishing he usually stayed a Billy's afterwards. While we ate we talked about Mary's shopping trip and how it went.

After dinner Mary went straight to bed, she looked as tired as Embry when he got home. Embry had returned to the lounge and was now watching a comedy festival on the TV. I joined him on the sofa, but I really wasn't interested in the TV.

"So Em, what happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Jacob came back home" he said plainly.

"It must have been a big deal the way Seth and Leah ran off"

"I guess so"he mumbled

Well he wasn't being very helpful. I guessed it wasn't really my business after all. What I did want to know was why everyone was being so closed in about the subject. It was like there was a big La Push secret and I was the only one who wasn't in on it. It was starting to get a little irritating.

I sighed and walked to my room. I wasn't going to push Embry into telling me anything. I went to bed early that night; I was feeling Embry's tiredness. I wanted to sleep so badly, but it wasn't going to be that easy for me. Every time I found myself drifting off something woke me up.

The last time I was woken up by that wolf howling somewhere in the woods again. I sat up straight in my bed and looked over towards the window. It sounded closer than the other time I had heard it. Outside was just beginning to get lighter. I figured there was no point trying to go back to sleep, so I got up and got dressed. When I walked out to the kitchen I found I wasn't the only awake in the house.

Embry was sitting at the table eaten toast. I sat down across from him and poured myself a glass of juice.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asked between bites.

"I heard a wolf howling outside and it woke me up"

He almost choked on his food as I said that. He grabbed the bottle of juice as soon as I put it down and took a few big gulps straight out of the bottle.

"You ok there?" I asked him as he coughed.

"Yeah, just surprised that's all" he replied putting the juice back on to the table.

He finished his food off and smiled at me before running off to his room. He was in a big hurry for something, I wasn't sure if it was something I said.

After I had made myself something to eat and eaten it, I went to my room to get my school stuff. As I walked down the hall I could hear Embry talking on the phone to someone. Before I went into my room I stopped and listened. I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"_What the hell, are you trying to give the secret away?" _ I heard Embry say.

I had no idea what the other person on the line was saying, but I could hear Embry breathing really heavily. He sounded really angry; I had never heard him talk like that before.

"_Look just stay away from the house in that form okay"_

I heard him hang up and start to walk to the door. I quickly hid in my room so that he didn't know I had been listening.

I guess I had been right; there was some big secret that I wasn't allowed to know. I felt a little hurt that they didn't trust me enough to let me in on the secret as well. Then again I could see why they wouldn't. They hadn't known me all that long and it wasn't a close with them as they were with each other.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out to the kitchen, where Embry was waiting for me. Mary had gotten up in the time I was in my room. She looked like she needed to go back to bed; it wasn't that she was tired more that she wasn't feeling well. That was the reason she didn't hug me goodbye, I was right she wasn't feeling well. Embry muttered something like, "that's why guys don't shop". It earned him a slap across the head for a goodbye. I laughed as we walked out to the car, he just shook his head.

We didn't pick Quil up for school on the way; Embry said he wasn't feeling well either. I assumed he would know; they had spent the last day and a bit together. Even though we didn't pick up Quil, the ride to school seemed longer than it usually did. When we pulled in to the parking lot, I noticed that only Seth was waiting at the front gate. Angie must have been sick too, she didn't seem like the kind of person to just take random days off.

We walked over to Seth and I hugged him hello. He was such a sweet kid; you couldn't help but like Seth. He greeted us like he always did; he even walked me to my locker. Embry excused himself, he said he had to go and meet a teacher before class started. I talked to Seth as he walked me to my class. He was an interesting kid Seth, he was full of stories.

I said good bye to Seth at the door and took my seat in the room. It was going to be a very lonely dad today. Since Quil and Angie were missing it meant that I was going to be by myself for a lot of my classes today. I wasn't use to that; usually I had at least one of them with me. I think that was the reason my classes went really slow.

I was so happy when lunch finally came. I found a seat with Seth in the cafeteria. I stopped eating when I realized that Embry was nowhere in sight. I hadn't seen him since second period that day and he seemed to be a little different than usual. Seth said he didn't notice him acting any differently than he usually did, but I knew that was a lie. It was one thing that stood out more than anything with Seth, he was a terrible liar.

Seth kept eating, but I watched out for Embry. I waited and waited, but he was a no show. It wasn't like these boys to skip a meal, especially with the amount they ate. I thought maybe he felt sick and had gone to see the nurse. Seth promised he would go and check for me. I was worried, but Seth assured me that there was no need to worry.

I couldn't concentrate on the rest of my classes; I was more worried about Embry now than I had been at lunch. Seth finally caught up to me as I was walking to my last class. He looked like he had been running around looking for me.

"I found Embry, he is really sorry, but he had to leave early, so you will either have to walk home or get the bus" Seth gave me a sorry look.

"Its okay, I could use the walk" I smiled

I said goodbye to Seth and entered the class room. I took my seat and put my head down on the table. All the worrying over Embry had given me a headache. I could hear the other kids muttering amongst themselves about something. I really wasn't paying to much attention until the room went silent. I looked up thinking the teacher wanted to start the lesson, instead my eyes laid upon someone I didn't expect.

There standing at the front of the room was Jacob Black, but he was different from what I remembered. The Jacob I remembered was a lanky kid, who was average height, with long hair. This Jacob was a lot taller, his black hair was cropped short and his muscles, well I could see them clearly through his tight, white t-shirt. He was ripped. I couldn't help but stare at him like all the others in the room. I don't know what it was, but I felt this odd pull in my chest and it wanted to pull me towards him. I stared at him, unable to take my eyes off him.

I couldn't believe what I was feeling. This was the same person I was nervous about coming back because of how they treated me and here I was not even able to tear my eyes away from him. I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't recognize me; after all it had been a fairly long time since he had seen me. That didn't stop me from worrying, if he did recognize me what would stop him from picking on me again.

I watched him hand the teacher his papers and waited for it to be signed. The teacher looked up at him and I mean look up at him. Jacob had to be at least 6foot 6. Jacob looked down at the teacher; I could see he really didn't want to be here.

"Well Mr. Black, welcome back" the teacher greeted.

Jacob didn't answer; he just continued to look at him. The teacher obviously didn't get the reaction out of Jacob that he wanted, so he signed the papers and gave them back to him. Jacob took a look around the room for a seat. I quickly lowered my head hoping he wouldn't see me.

I could hear the teacher tell Jacob where to go and sit, but I didn't look up. I didn't want him to come over; I just wanted him to sit somewhere else. I couldn't hear him walking, but I heard the chair move next to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him sit down.

The teacher began the lesson, so I opened my book to the page we finished with on Friday. I kept my arm up in front of my face so that he couldn't see me and I couldn't see him. It didn't really matter I could still feel his presence. I could feel every move he made.

It was about halfway through the lesson when I felt I warm hand tap me on the shoulder. I didn't want to look over at him, I didn't know if I'd be able to look away.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked not moving my hand away from my face.

"What page are we on, I cant seem to find it" he replied.

His voices was husky and deep, it had a very alluring tone to it. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. He was looking through the pages of the book trying to find where we were up to. I took a look down at my own page before telling him, just to make sure it was the right one.

"Its page ninety seven" I told him.

"Thank yo….."

He looked up at me staring into my eyes and that was it. Something changed and it was something big. That slight pull I felt in my chest earlier exploded at that moment. It was like my whole world twisted itself around him. I couldn't think of any words to say, it was like my mouth wouldn't work.

His face went from surprised to realization, then to shock and finally to anger. He glared at me with such a strong anger it scared me. His fists clenched on the table in front him and his teeth gritted in his mouth.

With out a word to anyone, even the teacher, Jacob stood from his seat. He threw his things in his bag and stormed out of the class room. The teacher called after him as he exited the room. Then all the eyes in the room fell on me. I sunk right back into my chair, trying my best to hid from their looks.

What was happening to me? I didn't understand what was going on anymore. The feelings that were now flowing through my body were something I didn't know. They were new and strange to me, something I had never felt before in my life. What had I done to deserve his glare? Why did I have these feelings for someone who I didn't even know that well, if at all and why for someone who had always treated me with such hostility? What had I done to deserve any of it?

I never meant for this to happen, so why did I feel so hurt by it? I needed some answers, but Embry had already gone and I couldn't ask Seth. Part of me wanted to put up a fight, but the more rational side didn't want confrontation.

I prayed for the bell to ring. I wanted to run home and hide under my bed and not come back out, ever.

There you have it, my next chapter :P

I hope you enjoyed it and I would love your reviews

Thanks everyone

Kim


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

I just want to thank LaviXLily, EclipseLover97, dina07 and amberhathaway for their reviews, it really means a lot. Thank you again

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so I hope you like reading it lol XD

Chapter 5

_Hot and cold_

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

Katy Perry – hot and cold.

I was so happy to get home after school; all I wanted to do was hide my face from the world. The whole time I was walking I had this horrible feeling that someone or something was following me. I practically ran into the house, slamming the door behind me. I was glad that the rain had let me get into the house before it started pouring down again.

I wasn't surprised to find Embry wasn't home, Seth had said that he had something's he needed to take care of after school. Dad and Mary weren't home either, I assumed dad was still out with Billy and Mary was probably visiting a friend or out doing some grocery shopping. She had to do the shopping at least 3 times a week to keep up with the amount of food Embry ate.

I got changed out of my clothes and into some old, baggy sweats and a comfy shirt and sat down at the table to do my homework. It felt really strange doing my homework in my own home and not at Emily's house with the others like I had been most of the last couple of weeks. I figured that the boys probably wouldn't even bother attempting to do their homework since I wasn't there, its not like they did their homework before I came back. I could picture Quil taking one look at his math's text book and throwing it away instead of trying to do it himself. The sad thing about it was that the guys were really smart, they just didn't see it, or didn't want to see it.

I had finished all my homework and had situated myself in front of the TV when Embry walked through the door. He looked really agitated at something and practically threw his bag down the hall towards his room. He stormed into the kitchen and opened the fridge; I figured he was looking for something to eat. He entered the room and sat in the recliner with what was left of a box of biscuits. It appeared that in his anger he had torn half the box to get it open.

"You okay Em?" I asked thinking maybe he wanted to talk.

"No and before you even ask, I don't want to talk about it so just drop it alright" he snapped.

"Fine I won't bother next time" I snapped back.

I didn't deserve that so I got and walked down the hall to my room. Embry had never been like this before towards me and it hurt a lot. I really didn't want to think about it, it had been the icing on the cake to my weird and awkward day and I just wanted it to end.

I turned my stereo on and turned the volume up before lying back on my bed. I stared at the ceiling trying not to think about anything, but of course that was easier said than done. I heard when my dad came home and when Mary came in not long after that; I stayed in my room. Even when Mary knocked on my door to tell me dinner was ready I stayed in my room. I told Mary I wasn't feeling well and she let me be. Dad didn't bother checking up on me; I figured Mary would have told him I had girl issues. I turned my music off when they were going to bed, but I wasn't tired yet. My mind was still wide awake and very active.

I looked over at the clock, seeing it was midnight I figured I should try and get some sleep. I thought everyone was a sleep, which was until I heard a light knock on my door. I didn't answer thinking who ever it was would think I was sleeping and go away, but they kept knocking until I finally answered.

"Trin can we talk?" Embry whispered through the door.

"I really don't want to" I replied coldly.

He couldn't blame me for not wanting to talk after how he treated me that afternoon. Especially when I hadn't even done anything to deserve it, but Embry was very persistent that's for sure.

"Please Trin" he whined.

I signed and got off my bed and walked to the door. I opened the door to find a different looking Embry to the one I was very annoyed at. This Embry looked very remorseful and kind of upset. I walked back over and sat down on the bed. Embry walked over and sat down next to me.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier" he finally said, "I was in a bad mood, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"It's alight" I shrugged.

"Really I am sorry"

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. It really squeezed the air out of my lungs. I patted him on the back hoping he realized he was making it very hard for me to breathe.

"Em can't breathe" I choked.

"Oh sorry"

He released me from the hug and smiled at me.

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

I tapped my chin pretending to think. Really I just wanted him to feel nervous; I already knew the answer I was going to give him.

"I don't know are you going to do it again?" I teased, "Sure I forgive you"

He heaved a sigh of relief before saying good night and heading off to bed. I took his hint and went back to bed myself. I felt a lot better after he left; it was nice to know I hadn't been the cause behind his foul mood.

I finally fell a sleep in the early hours of the morning. I was so tired when I got up for school; I was so tired that it actually made me feel sick. I had to practically push myself to get out of bed and get ready and eat breakfast. My dad noticed my sleepy state right away.

"Trin are you feeling okay?" he asked with his concerned dad voice.

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep very well" I replied.

"Well if you want to go back to bed instead of school that's alright with me" he patted me on the back.

"Thanks dad I may just take you up on the offer"

He smiled at me as I got up and walked back to my bedroom. I didn't bother getting changed again, I just climbed under the blankets and went back to sleep. Sleep was going wonderfully until I got woken up by the phone. I let it ring out thinking it was one of those telemarketers trying to sell us something, that was until it rang again and a third time. On the forth time I finally pulled myself out of bed and answered it, but I couldn't hear anything on the other end of the line.

Stupid prank calls, I thought to myself and went back to bed. I don't know what annoyed me more, the fact that I was woken up by a prank call or the fact that now I couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually I gave up trying and got up.

I looked over at the clock, school would be finishing soon. I wondered if Embry would go to Emily's or whether he would come straight home. My Questions were answered by the note sitting on the dinning table. I guessed he was going to Emily's, so I was alone again. This had become a common thing the last couple of days. I liked having time to myself, but this was getting a bit much.

I distracted myself by making something to eat. I was glad I had stayed home, that extra sleep really helped get rid of the sick feeling. I was one of those people that hated getting sick. Mum was one of those people who was terrible when their kids got sick. I got sick with food poisoning once when I was little. She tried helping me, but the moment I started throwing up she was right beside me doing the same thing.

I started thinking about mum; it had been a while since I had actually thought about her. I wondered how she was doing where she was. I wondered if she was thinking of me as well. I missed her so much, I hadn't gone a day with out her in the last seventeen years and here I had been, two weeks with out her and I had almost forgotten about her. I felt like a horrible daughter.

I sat down on the lounge and pulled my knees up to my chest. How could I have not thought about my mum, she was my mum after all? I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Before I could get too upset there was a knock on the door.

I got up and walked over to answer the door. It wasn't who I expected to see that's for sure.

There standing in my front door was Jacob. I looked up at him quite confused at what he was doing here and if he knew this was my house. He just stood there staring at me, not saying a single word. I found my voice first.

"Can I help you with anything?" it came out as more of a squeak.

"You weren't at school today" he said as more of a question than a statement.

"I wasn't feeling well this morning" I replied.

"Why didn't Embry tell me then?" he snapped.

"I don't know, why does it matter?" I snapped back.

I couldn't understand why he was being rude for. He came to my house because I wasn't at school only to get angry about not being told I was sick, he didn't make sense.

"I don't know, "he shrugged, "it doesn't matter"

"Well if it doesn't matter then why did you bother coming?" I was getting annoyed now.

He simply turned around and walked back down the path and disappearing down the street, but not before calling over his shoulder.

"Forget I came!"

I slammed the door loudly. He frustrated me so much it was giving me a headache. I stormed back into the living room and sat down. I was just about to turn on the TV, when there was another knock on the door. I thought it was Jacob again and I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"What?" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Quil asked.

"Sorry Quil, I thought it was someone else" I apologized and invited him in.

"Well I'd hate to get on your bad side" he laughed, "who was it anyway?"

"No one special" I really didn't want to think about Jacob let alone talk about him.

Quil followed me back to the lounge and sat down next to me. He began rummaging through his bag, pulling out random papers and laying them on the coffee table.

"I brought your homework over" he stated handing me my half of the papers, "and I was hoping you could help me with mine"

I smiled at him. This was so Quil, he had this 'I'll help you out if you help me' attitude. It had only been a day and a half, but I had missed his presence.

"Sure, I'll help you"

We got stuck into it straight away. The homework load had been pretty low today; usually we got a lot more. It was pretty easy stuff. Quil had homework he had from the day before that still needed to be done. It turned out I was right, if I wasn't there then they weren't going to do it. I offered him a drink when we were finished; he accepted no arguments and also asked if we had any food.

I couldn't help but laugh at Quil, he and the other boys were so alike. They always thought with their stomachs. Just as a started making some sandwiches when Embry came home. He looked agitated again, but no where near as bad as he was the day before though. I sat next to Quil taking a sandwich the moment I placed it on the plate. I swear if I had blinked I wouldn't have seen him take it, he was that fast. I stared at him in amazement; I had never seen anyone move that quickly before in my life.

"What's up with you?" He asked noticing my bewildered expression.

"Do that again!"I exclaimed.

"Do what again?" he replied puzzled.

"Move your hand really fast" I encouraged.

He looked over at Quil with a concerned look on his face. It almost looked like Quil shook his head, but it seemed it was just a slight twitch.

"I don't know what you're on about" he shrugged.

"When you grabbed the sandwich, your hand moved so fast it was like a blur" I was getting frustrated now.

I didn't understand why he wouldn't just do it again. I was sure I wasn't imagining things, I was certain his hand had moved really fast.

"Trin I think you should go lie down, your seeing things" Quil felt my head to see if I was running a temperature.

His hand was so hot I was sure my head would burn up under his touch. I pulled my head away from his hand as fast as I could and glared at them. I wasn't going crazy, if that's what they thought.

"Why won't you just show me?" I groaned.

"Because all I did was grab a sandwich normally and at normal speed"

That was a lie. I could tell it was a lie, there was something they didn't want me to know about and it was getting really old. I was done being left out of the big secret. With out a word, I got up from the table and walked out side. If he wasn't going to tell me, I was going to go to Emily's and I was going to demand answers from Sam.

I walked all the way there, not stopping for a break once. I was being very determined, so determined that I wasn't going to leave until I got the information I wanted.

Seth, Brady and Colin were sitting out the front of Emily's when I arrived. Seth smiled at me as I walked up the path towards the front door. Seth went to hug me hello, but I shrugged him off and walked inside. I was in no hugging mood. I found Emily and Sam in the kitchen, talking about work I assumed since they shut up the moment they saw me.

"I want answers" I said plainly.

By now Seth, Brady and Colin had found their way from the front porch into the kitchen as well. Not long after they entered, Embry and Quil appeared behind them. Sam and Emily just stared at me in shock.

"I'm sorry?" Sam asked finally.

"I said I want answers," I repeated slowly.

"Answers for what?" he asked again.

"I want to know what the big secret is around here. I want to know why everyone is walking on egg shells when I'm around. I want to know why the conversations stop when I walk in the room. I want to know why you're all so tall and look alike and why the hell you're all so damn warm! What am I not being told!" I practically screamed at him.

All the boys seemed to take a step back after my sudden outburst. I guess that wasn't what they had expected me to say, but I was sick of the lies. Sam looked behind me at all the others kind of angrily. They refused to make eye contact with him. Emily placed her hand on his and the anger faded almost instantly.

"I'm not going to lie to you Trin" he said not taking his eyes off the boys, "but now is not the time for you to be told."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked angrily.

"It means you will find out, but you're not ready just yet" he explained.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

However Sam just ignored me. He turned to Embry giving him a knowing look, before turning towards the back door. Everyone, but Embry and Emily followed Sam out the back.

"Come on Trin, I think its time to go home" Embry placed his hand on my shoulder.

I didn't say a word; I just let him lead me out to the car. I didn't speak the whole way home. I was so sure I was going to get some answers finally, that when I didn't I was a little bit lost. When we got home, I still wasn't ready to talk, so I went for a walk. Embry didn't ask any questions, I guess he knew I just needed some time to think to myself.

I followed the trail through the woods from behind my house. We used to follow this trail as kids; it led to a big clearing full of wild flowers. When we were younger, my friends and I would go there to play. The trail wasn't very long, but when you were little everything seemed a lot bigger to you.

When I stepped into the clearing I found things hadn't changed very much. The grass was a little longer than I remembered, but it was still beautiful. I sat myself down against a tree at the edge of the clearing and got lost in my thoughts. It was so easy to think here, away from distractions and questioning eyes.

I must have sat there for hours, because when I was broken from my thoughts the sun was just starting to set. What had broken my chain of thoughts was something across from me. I had noticed it out of the corner of my eye moving on the other side of the clearing. I looked over trying to get a better look, but I was amazed at what I saw.

It was a wolf, staring back at me from the other side of the clearing. It definitely wasn't any normal wolf. This thing had to be the size of a horse. At first I wasn't sure if it was a bear or a wolf, but as I stared its features confirmed it was a wolf. It was strangely beautiful with its russet colored fur. I sat and watched it watching me. I slowly began to stand up, trying no to make any sudden movements. The wolf was nice on the other side of the clearing, but if it moved I was surely going to run.

It just watched me as I stood and backed my way back to the path. As soon as I couldn't see it anymore I ran. I ran all the way back to my house slamming the door behind me. I found everyone sitting in the kitchen. Dad was reading his paper, Embry doing his homework and Mary browsing through a magazine. They all looked up at me panting and clutching my chest.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Mary asked concerned.

"You'll never believe what I just saw" I said between breaths.

"Well don't leave us hanging here" Embry chuckled.

"I went to the clearing where we used to play as kids to think and I looked over to the other side and there was this huge wolf watching me" I emphasized the word huge.

"A huge wolf?" dad raised his eyebrow.

"Yes dad a huge wolf, like the size of a horse"

"Trin wolves don't get that big, are you sure it wasn't a bear?" Embry tried to change my story.

"No Em it was a wolf I know it" I pushed.

Dad shook his head. I didn't have to be a genius not know I was about to get lectured in being safe and staying away from danger by my protective father.

"Trin Embry is right; I think it would be better if you stayed out of the woods for a while"

I nodded and walked to my room, there was no arguing with my dad. I definitely remembered that about living with my dad very well, once he had made up his mind about something he stuck to it. I lay on the bed trying to remember the wolf's features. I had never seen one so beautiful in my life.

I randomly got the urge to sketch the wolf, so I grabbed out my sketch pad and drew. I wasn't the best at drawing from memory. I couldn't get the wolf's eyes right, its eyes were so human like, but mine weren't even close. By the time I went to bed, the little bin behind the door was over flowing with crumpled up drawings of the wolf. I guess in the end I just gave up, I thought maybe I'd do better in the morning.

When I got out to the kitchen for breakfast dad was just about to leave. He told us we had to come straight home after school because we were going over to the Blacks for dinner. I was a little disappointed for two reasons, the first being that I missed hanging out with Emily and Kim after school and the second being that if we were going for dinner at the Blacks I'd have to see Jacob and that I didn't want to do.

I was surprised when I saw that Embry was a little reluctant as well. He and Jacob were best friends after all; you would think that they would like spending time with each other.

School felt like it was over as soon as it started. Before I knew it we were driving to the Blacks house. Embry and I sat very un-amused in the back of the car. I still didn't know what Embry's problem with Jacob was, but I certainly knew what mine was. I noticed Jacob's car was missing when we pulled into the driveway. Things were staring to look up; maybe dinner here wasn't going to be too bad.

Billy greeted us at the door with a grin from ear to ear. Dad had mentioned how happy he was to have his son home with him. I know my dad could relate to him about that. I was just glad to see Billy looking so happy again, he deserved to be happy.

Billy had set up some tables in the backyard and had the bbq was already cooking. We all sat and talked about a lot of things. Billy told us stories about dad at fishing. We all laughed when he told us how dad had fallen out of the boat. I could just picture my dad trying to reel in a big catch and losing his footing falling in the water.

"So where I the mysterious Jacob?" my dad asked Billy as we began to eat.

"He went to buy some more drinks; I'm surprised he isn't back yet"

Just as Billy spoke the words, Jacob appeared at the back door. I walked over to greet my dad and Mary and even gave Embry a nod hello, but completely ignored my presence. Fine two of us could play that game. I got up and poured everyone a drink, purposely leaving him out. Instead of looking at me, he glared at his burger.

When we were done eating, my dad volunteered me to do the dishes, which I wouldn't have minded except Billy told Jacob to help me by drying up. It was extremely awkward being in the cramp kitchen with someone who was practically twice your size. To make matters worse, the pull I felt in my chest had returned and every move Jacob made I felt drawn towards him. Occasionally our arms would brush together; it was like electricity running up my arm to the rest of my body.

The feeling shocked me just enough to make me drop the plate I was holding. It was just my luck that the plate shattered on the floor. I signed and bent down to clean it up only my head came into contact with something really hard knocking backwards onto the floor. I grabbed on to something trying to avoid hurting myself, only I took it down with me.

I looked up to see Jacob with his hand on his forehead, his face only inches from mine. I could feel my cheeks heating up and turning red. He was also blushing a bright red; I had never seen him look so conflicted. Jacob just stared down at me, and then began leaning in ever so slowly. Just as his lips were about to touch mine I heard a knock at the front door. He paused and I took that opportunity to make my escape. I quickly turned my head away from him and stood up. He immediately stood back up and stared for a minute, before he went back to as if nothing happened and cleaned up the broken plate. I stood up and looked at him, but he refused to look at me.

"What was that about?" I muttered quietly, but I knew he heard me.

"It was nothing, just forget about it" he replied throwing the broken plate in the garbage.

I went to say something else, but the knock at the door returned. I walked over to the door and answered it not really thinking about anything but what had just happened. There standing in the door way was a beautiful looking girl, with big brown eyes and Wavy brown hair. I could tell she wasn't from the reservation, her skin was so pale.

"Is Jake here?" she asked looking around the house.

I heard the sound of another plate smashing coming from the kitchen. Then Jacob's head appeared from the kitchen door. He looked at the girl at the door in surprise. He walked over to the door where I was standing and turned to the girl.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

So this was the Bella Swan that everyone was always talking about, or in the group's case, lack of talking about. She didn't look so special to me, but this was the girl that had supposedly caused Jacob to run away. The girl who had married her high school sweetheart at eighteen years of age.

"I need to talk to you Jake," she pleaded.

"What's there to talk about, you chose your leech" he said through gritted teeth.

Bella looked over at me, making it very clear that they had forgotten I was still standing within ear shot of them. Jacob turned to me and glared like I was some unwanted pest. I didn't get his mood swings, one minute he looks lie he is about to kiss me, then the next he is right back to treating me like a disease.

"Do you mind, this is a private conversation" Bella shooed me.

I had expected that sort of rudeness from Jacob, but not from someone who I hadn't met until that moment. I snatched the drying towel out of Jacobs hand and went back to the kitchen. I cleaned up the plate that Jacob had broken and finished the washing up. I could hear Jacob and Bella arguing at the door, but I tried my hardest no ignore them. When I was done I went back outside to where everyone was.

I sat down in my seat next to Embry who hadn't moved. I folded my arms angrily across my chest. Embry poked me in the arm to get my attention.

"Was it that bad?" he asked with a curious smirk on his face.

"No it was awkward enough and then that Bella girl showed up" he froze at her name, "now I see why you don't like her, she is a real bitch"

Embry snorted at my comment and I laughed at his reaction. We both were practically choking with laughter when we saw Jacob at the back door. Immediately we both stop laughing, he looked like he was going to snap something in half. He stormed off into the woods without a word to anyone.

We left not long after that, Billy seemed to become very tense and we knew then I was time to go. I couldn't wait to get home and forget about the almost kiss from earlier, if that's what it really was. With Jacobs's major moods I wasn't sure what to take seriously.

As soon as I had taken a step out of the car, we all heard the loud howl coming somewhere close by. It made me shudder uncontrollably. Dad ushered us all in the house as if something was out there and that worried me. I went straight to my room and got changed into my pj's. I heard the rest of my family going to bed, but I found myself not being very tired. I leant on the windowsill and stared out at the trees.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move and it made me jump. There staring right back at me was the same wolf from the other day. It just sat at the tree line and watched me, not moving an inch.

I don't know why I did what I did, but before I knew it I was climbing out of my window and slowly walking towards it. At first it backed away a little bit back into the trees, but when it realized I wasn't afraid it stopped.

I had no idea where this confidence was coming from. I sat down face to face with the creature, nothing I had ever seen myself doing in my life. It stared at me as I held my hand out to pat its head. The wolf laid down in front of me placing its head in my lap. It was strange; I got this odd feeling of familiarity, its beautiful eyes looked so familiar yet I couldn't figure out why. I ran my fingers through its fur, amazed at how soft it was.

"You're lucky you know" I said to the wolf, very aware it probably had no idea what I was saying.

It raised it head and looked into my eyes. I sighed and turned my head to the side.

"I bet you haven't got a worry in the world, I mean who would want to mess with you"

The wolf made an odd sound, but I could have sworn it was laughing at me. I smiled down at it, this creature was out of this world and I was so calm around it.

"There is so much going on and I don't know what to do, like with this guy Jacob," the wolf sat up, "I don't know what it is, but I feel weird when he isn't around like there is something pulling me towards him and it hurts when he isn't around."

I sat back against the tree behind me. I chuckled to myself, here I was sitting at the edge of the forest in my green pajama pants with a wolf resting its head on me and I was quite comfortable.

"You know what's funny? I think I really like Jacob" I said as I yawned.

Every time I stopped petting the wolf it would nudge my hand so I would start again. It was like a puppy that longed for attention. I sat there for ages just petting the over sized wolf, not even aware that I was dozing off. I stirred when I could feel myself being carried, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes. I felt myself being laid down and covered over with blankets. I wasn't sure if I had drifted off to sleep again and if it was just a dream, but I swear I felt someone kiss the top of my head. It left a slight burning sensation before fading away slowly.

Dream or not, I like the feeling.

There we have it the next chapter

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Thanks everyone

Kim xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

*AN: yes these are stephenie Meyer's characters; however I am going to give them my own little twists and changes. I'm sorry if that isn't what some people wanted, but this is my story and this is how I want things to go. Thanks everyone, Kim.*

Big thanks to EclipseLover97, jayrosew, BlacksWerewolfa, LaviXLily and amberhathaway for your reviews it means a lot that you are reading.

Chapter 6

I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing,

were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Jason Mraz – I'm yours

That night's sleep was the best I's had in years. I felt so rested when I woke in the morning. I practically skipped out to the table for breakfast. Embry gave me a strange look, like he knew exactly what had happened last night. I guess he was the one that carried me to bed, but I couldn't picture Embry kissing me on the head. That would have just been a little strange, especially for Embry.

"Someone is in a good mood" dad smiled as I sat down.

"Just slept well I guess" I smiled back.

I grabbed a slice of toast and took a big bite. Embry swallowed the last of his breakfast and walked out to the car. I kissed dad on the cheek and followed Embry to the car. Quil was getting a lift with Jacob today, so it was a quick drive to school. Angie came running over to us with the biggest smile on her face; she definitely had some good news.

"Hey I guess Trin isn't the only one who is in a good mood this morning," he joked.

"I have the most awesome news," she giggled and pulled me away from Embry.

I assumed she wanted to talk privately. When she was sure Embry was out of ear shot, she turned to me and smiled widely again.

"Well tell me!" I laughed.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to say anything," she made me swear that I wouldn't tell a soul and then continued, "Seth asked me to the winter dance."

I squealed at the same time she did. I couldn't believe I had done that, but it was so cute. Seth was such a sweet kid and he would treat Angie right, even if he was a little younger than her.

"That's great!" I hugged her.

I looked over at Embry who was smiling about something. I followed his gaze over to Seth, Colin and Brady; they were walking over to him. I noticed Seth taking peeks towards us and blushing. He just kept getting cuter. I knew the boys weren't going to let him live it down.

We walked to class talking about what she was going to wear. I hadn't even been thinking about the dance, but that was mainly because I had never been to a dance of any kind before. It was a new thing for me and it was a little nerve racking. It seemed to be all Angie wanted to talk about. It was like she had never been asked to do something by a guy before.

By lunch Angie had everything she wanted planned out; from what she was going to wear to what time she wanted Seth to drop her home. We walked over and sat down with the guys, minus Embry and Jacob. It didn't surprise me; Jacob had always disappeared at lunch since he got back. I just assumed he didn't want to be around me for what ever I had done. As hard as I tried to not let it get to me, it still did. What did surprise me was when Embry returned, Jacob came with him. He still wouldn't look at me though.

The boys started talking about the dance too. I could see what they were up to, they all already knew that Seth had asked Angie to the dance and now they were just picking on him. Both Angie and Seth were turning beetroot red.

"How about we leave them alone and talk about something else," I gave them my best death stare.

They all whined, but dropped the subject and talked about some football game from the other night. Seth gave me a look of thanks and Angie just smiled. I could tell Seth really liked Angie. It was nothing like the love Kim and Jared shared or Emily and Sam, but the attraction was still there. Love is truly a curious thing.

When I got to English I didn't expect too much, because that's what I had been getting the last few lessons. I sat in my seat and got my books out of my bag, Jacob hadn't arrived yet. He still wasn't there when the teacher started the lesson. We continued the lesson with the teacher giving us a partner assignment. I hoped that we would be able to pick our partners; Angie and I were eyeing each other off knowing we wanted each other as a partner. Unfortunately the teacher already had the pairs picked out.

"Angie Matthews, your partnered with Cassie Turner" The teacher droned on.

I looked over at Angie who began banging her head lightly on the table. Cassie Turner was your typical bimbo. She would flick her hair over her shoulder and bat her eyelashes and all the boys would drool, the only thing that she had to worry about was that her IQ was probably the same as a goldfish. Angie was definitely going to be doing all of that assignment.

"Katrina Moore, your partner will be Mr. Black if he ever decides to show up."

Now it was my turn to bang my head. Of all the kids in my class, why did it have to be him? I glared down at the assignment sheet. Right on cue as if he was called, Jacob walked through the door.

"Well then Mr. Black nice of you to finally join us," he spoke sarcastically to Jacob.

Jacob didn't say a word; he was good at ignoring people I had noticed. The teacher walked over and handed Jacob his assignment paper.

"You've been partnered with Katrina," he told him before returning to his desk.

"Who's Katrina?" Jacob asked me.

I looked over at him in shock, could he really be that stupid. He didn't look at me; he just read the papers in front of him.

"You have got to be kidding me," I sighed laying my head on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked angrily, glaring at me.

"You're such a jerk Jacob," I glared right back at him.

He started shaking in his chair. I watched as he clenched his fists tightly on the desk in front of him. I could see the anger building up in his eyes and I'm sure I heard him growl under his breath, but I didn't care. I don't know what came over me.

"Its sad you know, you hate me so much, but you don't even know my name," I spat at him, "I'm Katrina!"

It was lucky the bell rang; I couldn't sit there any longer. I grabbed my books and stormed out of the room. I didn't even realize Angie was chasing after me until she latched on to my arm and spun me around to look at her.

I had walked right past my locker and I didn't even notice. I was too busy seething over Jacob's ignorance. It was lucky Angie stopped me or a would have forgotten my homework from my other classes and that wouldn't have been a good thing for me; I like my grades the way they were.

"What's gotten in to you?" she asked seriously.

"Nothing, Jacobs just an ass," I grumbled.

She laughed out loud and scored a few odd stares from passing students. I couldn't help but giggle a little as she snorted. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down wiping away the tears that had fallen as she laughed.

"So what's he done this time?" she quizzed.

"Idiot didn't even know my name and I've been sitting there for how long? I've been hanging out with the same friends with him for how long now?"

"You're kidding me?" she seemed almost shocked.

"Nope, he asked me who Katrina was" I slammed my locker shut.

We walked and talked all the way to the parking lot. I could see Embry arguing with Jacob beside the car. I stopped and watched hoping they wouldn't realize I was watching, but it was no good. The moment we stopped moving they looked over at us. I froze on the spot when Jacob started walking towards us, I wanted to run and hide, but I couldn't move. It was like my feet were glued to the pavement and at the same time the pulling feeling in my chest wanted me to go to him.

"We need to talk," he practically demanded as he grabbed my arm.

"Trin you don't have to do anything," Embry pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"Embry butt out this doesn't have anything to do with you!" Jacob shouted at Embry.

Even though Jacob was just that little bit taller than Embry, it didn't stop Em from standing his ground.

"She is my step sister; it has everything to do with me!" Embry yelled back.

"She's my imprint!" Jacob growled.

He began to shake again like he had earlier in class. Once again I could see the anger building, only this time Embry was shaking too. They both looked like they were going to explode. You could feel anger seeping off them, it was surreal.

Seth, Quil, Colin and Brady all came running over when they saw what was going on. They hadn't been anywhere near us, but they got over to them so quickly. Angie and I watched as they pushed the two of them out of the parking lot and taking them into the tree lines out of sight. I looked over at Angie; she was as confused as I was. Well it would appear I was walking home.

I started walking home; as soon as I took my first step out of the school it started raining. I groaned out loud, but kept walking. It was just my luck, the day I have no choice but to walk it rains. I was about half way home when I felt like I was being followed. I knew exactly who it was, that pull in my chest was back again. I walked as fast as I could, but he still managed to keep up with me. As soon as my house came into view I ran as fast as I could. I quickly unlocked the door and ran inside slamming it shut. I leaned against the door and tried to catch my breath.

The pull began to get stronger and stronger until it practically exploded; I knew then that he was standing on the other side of the door. I held my breath waiting for him to make a move. I waited, but he didn't say a word. I felt when he walked away. I stood there for a little while just thinking to myself. I had one question that I wanted an answer to, what in the world was an imprint.

I managed to drag myself to the bathroom, I was soaked and freezing so I felt I deserved a nice, warm shower. I felt a lot better after that, I thought maybe things would be better after I was calm and back to normal, but I was wrong. Things were looking up until I realized I didn't grab any clean clothes and there was no way I was putting the wet ones back on. I figured since I was home alone I could make a runner for my room in my towel; it wasn't like anyone was going to see me. Well that's what I thought. I wrapped the towel around me as tight as it would go and readied myself to run. I took a deep breath and ran. I was almost at my room when I heard them.

"Hey Trin, where you…" Quil didn't finish his sentence.

I turned and look only to see seven sets of eyes starring at me standing there in nothing but a towel. I found my feet and finished the run to my room, swiftly closing the door behind me.

I couldn't believe it, of all the days that they all came around; it had to be the day I did a towel run. I dressed in some sweats and a baggy shirt, I didn't really want to walk out there but I knew they weren't going away. I could feel the heat in my cheeks from my obvious blushing.

I quietly walked out to the living room where they had all migrated to. No one looked at me as I sat down next to Seth. They all remained very focused on the news report that was playing on the TV.

"Well this is awkward" I said breaking the silence.

"Just a little bit," Jared chuckled, finally lightening the mood.

It was still a little weird, none of the boys could look me straight in the eye, but then again I couldn't do the same with them. Paul insisted on making jokes about it, some of which I got and some I had no idea what was going on. I missed hanging out with the guys after school at Emily's; I actually was confused at why they were here and not over there.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked them.

"Emily and Sam wanted some alone time," Quil used the quotation fingers, "and we didn't know anyone else that could cook."

I knew there was a hidden motive to this. It was good Emily and Sam were spending time together for once, but why did they have to come here. I loved these guys, but they could eat like an army and made quite a mess. I walked into the kitchen and started going through the cupboards, it had been a couple of days since Mary had bought some groceries so food wise we were running a little low. I guessed we could just get some pizza, it was the easy option. I went back into the living room and had an idea.

"Hey if I order pizza, do you wanna have a movie night?" I asked.

Where we would have had to go to school the next day in a normal week, this week the teachers had decided to pull a strike. Not that we were complaining, they hadn't even given us any homework either.

"That's not a bad idea, we can crash here since we don't have school," Embry agreed.

The boys all began to murmur amongst themselves. I noticed Jared looking over at me; I knew what he was going to ask so I just nodded. As soon as I had, he had his cell phone out texting Kim. I turned to Embry; I wasn't sure where everyone was going to sleep.

"Are you sure your mum will be ok with everyone staying?"

"She has never complained before, but I'll call her and check if you want," I nodded as he went to make the call.

It turned out Mary was fine with it; she and dad were going out for dinner in Port Angeles anyway so she said they would just spend the night there. Kim arrived not long after Jared sent the text, she even convinced Leah to come with her. I was happy Leah had come, I felt like she needed to have some fun for once.

I called the pizza place and ordered enough pizza for about 30 people, yet there were only ten of us. While we waited for the pizza the boys fought over what movies they wanted to watch. We girls just sat back and giggled about their bickering. After about half an hour of fighting, they finally decided on Transformers. This was fine with me, I had been really worried they were going to pick something horrifying and I was terrible with scary movies.

Embry put the DVD in and we all got comfortable. Jared was sitting on the recliner with Kim in his lap, Colin sat at their feet. I sat on the sofa with Seth and Leah, while Brady, Embry, Paul and Quil moved the coffee table and laid on the floor. Just as the movie was starting there was a knock on the door. I figured it was the pizza guy, so I got up and grabbed the money off the bench and walked over to answer the door. The only thing was that it was definitely not the pizza guy and someone I didn't expect to find.

As I opened the door, I looked up into the big brown eyes of Jacob Black. I stood there and gawked at him. Here he was standing in my doorway in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Uh hi?" it came out as a question rather than a statement.

"Hi, I got a text saying that we were hanging out here tonight," he explained.

I wasn't surprised that one of the boys had invited him, after all they were friends. What did surprise me was how nice he was being to me, especially after how angry he had been earlier today.

"Yeah, their in the living room watching a movie," I explained. He nodded.

"I'm sorry about today, I had heard the guys calling you Trin so I didn't realize your name was actually Katrina," he seemed very apologetic.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

I let him in and lead him into the living room where the others were waiting. They had paused the movie so I wouldn't miss anything. They had also gotten excited thinking the pizza had arrived, but they weren't too disappointed to see Jacob.

Seth moved down to the floor and Jacob sat next to me on the sofa. It was unbelievably hard to just sit there next to Jacob. All I wanted to do was cuddle up against him, but I couldn't. Occasionally his arm would brush against mine when he moved, sending electricity shooting up my arm and then through the rest of my body. It took every inch of control in my body not to reach over and touch him. I was almost relieved when there was a loud knock on the door; I wanted the excuse to get away from him.

This time it was the pizza guy and he was lucky, there were some very hungry boys and Leah sitting in the living room. I paid him the money and with Kim and Leah's help, managed to get the pizzas on to the dining table. We had not long got the pizzas down when the kitchen was swarmed. Kim and I stood back and watched as the guys wolfed down the pizza. Leah brought us over a box before the boys ate it all, but we only ate half so they ate the rest anyway.

After we ate we all went back to our positions in the living room for the rest of the movie. The moment it had finished though, the arguments began again about what movie would be next. I wasn't very keen when they finally decided on a movie. This time they hadn't been so kind to me, they picked Texas chainsaw massacre. I cringed at the name of the movie; horror films were truly not my thing.

I think I hid my face in the cushion next to me for the whole movie; I just didn't want to watch. Hearing the screams was terrible enough then actually seeing what was happening. The boys all thought it was awesome, I just thought it was gross. I felt something touch my shoulder and I freaked out. I jumped and screamed loudly; throwing the cushion I was clinging too tightly into the air.

"Calm down, it's only me," Jacob half laughed.

I looked around the room. Someone had paused the movie and all eyes were on me. Didn't I feel like an idiot.

"Sorry, I'm not good with scary movies," I admitted.

"Well why didn't you say something earlier?" Embry asked.

"Because you all wanted to watch it," I shrugged.

"We could have watched something else if you wanted,"

"Its ok watch the rest of the movie, I'm going to go and get some blankets," I stood up and walked down the hallway.

"Wait up; I'll give you a hand."

Kim came running up behind me. She looked very pale, almost like she was going to be sick. I guess she wasn't too keen on scary movies either. We pulled out all the blankets and pillows we could find and took them back into the living room. This was the biggest room in the house, so this was where we were sleeping. Kim and I handed out the pillows and blankets around to everyone and went into the kitchen to await the end of the movie.

I made us both a cup of hot chocolate. The afternoons began to get colder since I had been here, but then again it was also drawing closer to winter. We chatted about school, Kim explained to be what to expect in our exams. Apparently some of the teachers liked to reuse some of their exams from year to year; it made it easier for us to know what to study. When the movie finally ended, Jared came and took us back to the living room. Everyone had made themselves comfortable on the floor leaving Kim with the recliner and myself with the lounge.

Kim and I got settled and not too long later we were all crashed out. Hanging out like this with everyone was a nice change to what I was used to. When mum and I moved around I had never made friends, I couldn't see the point when I knew we would just be leaving again. I had so many friends here now, some many people I could go to for things.

I dreamed of Jacob for the first time that night. We were walking hand in hand as he led me through the forest. I had no idea where we were going, but I didn't care I was just happy to be with him. We walked deeper and deeper, yet I still followed him. I had never felt safer. Then we were running faster than I had ever run before in my life. It was as if we were flying through the trees. We kept running and running, I could see light shinning through the trees ahead of us. We ran until we broke through the trees, we found ourselves standing on a cliff ledge looking out at the ocean. It was beautiful. I looked up at Jacob, he smiled down at me.

"Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I replied.

The next thing I knew Jacob had his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled us both over the edge of the cliff. I felt like I was falling, until I landed on something solid.

I wasn't asleep anymore. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on top of Jacob himself. I had fallen off the lounge I had been sleeping on, probably from all the moving I had done in my sleep. I stared down him and he stared up at me. I went to pull myself off him, but his arms snaked around my waist holding me to him. He propped himself up with one of his arms and the other remained around me. He leaned in closer never taking his eyes off me, but I never took my eyes off him either. I knew what he was thinking and the scary thing was I wanted him too. It seemed to take an eternity for his lips to meet mine, but when they did it was like an explosion. He had the softest lips and they seemed to fit mine perfectly. He ran his tongue over my top lip and it sent shivers down my spine. I had never felt this way ever, it was unusual but I liked it. I liked him, I couldn't believe it but it was true I liked him a lot, more than I should like him. I wanted the moment to last forever, but of course it didn't.

Someone cleared their throat, making us break apart and look to who made the noise. I had totally forgotten there were people in the room still. Most of the room had emptied, but Seth and Embry remained. Embry gave Jacob the biggest death stare I had ever seen before walking down to his room. Jacob gently pushed me off him; he had a disgusted look on his face. He didn't say a word he just stormed out the front door. I could feel the tears building in my eyes; I didn't understand why he kept doing this. He would get close to me then go back to treating me like a disease.

I stood up and ran to my room; I didn't want anyone to see me crying over him. I cried into my pillow for so long. I listened to the rain on the roof getting heavier and heavier. I couldn't take it any longer. I don't know what came over me, but before I knew it I was climbing out of my window and running into the woods. The rain poured down on me, soaking the clothes I was wearing within seconds. I didn't care where I was going I just needed to get away from him and get away from everything.

I stopped running when I found myself in the clearing. I sat down and leaned up against a tree and cried my heart out some more. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them tightly. I sat like that for ages, letting the rain hit my face and not care. I looked over to the other side of the clearing when I head a snap. There in all its glory was the wolf again. It saw me and let out a sad whine. It slowly walked over and lay down next to me.

I looked into its too familiar eyes and saw utter sadness and hurt. Its emotions were almost human. It whined again even sadder than the first.

"Looks like your day is going as well as mine" I sniffed, rubbing the tears from my eyes.

It lifted its head up to my level and huffed. As strange as it was me thinking it, but it was like he could understand me.

"I don't know why he treats me this way, sometimes its like he likes me and then the next its like I'm some sort of infectious disease he doesn't want to catch," I rambled on, "and the worst part is I think I like him….. A lot."

The wolf bolted up straight and stared at me rather oddly. It was like he didn't believe what I had said, I didn't think he had a clue what I had said any way though. It stood up and began pacing like it was thinking. I just watched it curiously; it had never acted this way before.

Overhead there was a loud crack of thunder and a bright flash of lightning. The storm seemed to be getting worse. I jumped when the thunder came again. The wolf looked at me concerned and then it was like it had made up its mind. It slowly walked up so its face was level with mine. Its eyes stared in to mine like they were searching for something, then it tore its eyes away and walked behind a tree. I watched the wolf disappear behind the tree, I waited wondering if maybe it was going to come back out again, but it didn't. What happened next I don't think I had the words to describe it?

A flash of lightning showed the shadow of the wolf still behind the tree. The next flash however showed something I hadn't expected. The second flash revealed another shadow exactly where the wolf had been not minutes before, only this time the shadow was of a man.

I sat not able to move from my spot as Jacob emerged from behind the tree. He looked down at me with the same sadness the wolf had looked at me with earlier. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, because from what I had just witnessed was Jacob transforming from a giant wolf into himself and that wasn't possible. I could see it now the eyes the wolf had, I had always thought they looked human. The wolf's eyes, they were Jacob's eyes. He and the wolf were one in the same.

This was unbelievable; it was like something out of a horror film. Neither of us moved from our places. I didn't know whether to run away and hide or stay with him, my brain wanted me to run, but my heart wanted me to stay.

Too make matters worse, I had told wolf Jacob that I liked him. Now the real Jacob knew too, what I had gotten myself into.

Sorry guys I hate to leave it here, but believe me I have some good stuff happening in the next chapter

Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Next chapter should be up soon.

Kim xoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I wish I owned the rights to the twilight saga but twilight and all its fantastic characters are owned by a miss stephenie Meyers XD

Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update but life got a bit crazy for awhile. Thank you for being patient with me.

Once again I want to thank amberhathaway, 96, BlacksWerewolfa and lewstar13 for their awesome reviews. It means a lot that you guys are taking the time out to read my story.

Chapter 7

_Somebody like you_

There's a new wind blowing like I've never known.  
I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you

I wanna feel the sun shine, shining down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,

Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't dooo...

My world had turned up side down. I was trying to figure out whether my mind was playing tricks on me, or the boy standing in front of me had really moments before been a wolf the size of a horse. He didn't speak, he just watched me like he was waiting for the scream. Believe me it had crossed my mind, but for some reason it felt wrong for me. I didn't want to scream, I wasn't scared for a change. The fact that I wasn't scared of him scared me just a little though.

"We should talk," I told him.

He nodded; it was true there were definitely things that we had to talk about. For starters I had some questions that needed to be answered and he was the only one that could answer them. I stood up slowly, afraid my legs were going to fail and give out from under me, but they didn't they held strong.

"Do you want to head back to my house?" I asked him.

"My house is closer," he pointed out.

He wasn't lying; his house had always been closer to the clearing than mine. I followed him through the trees to his house. I could tell he spent a lot of time in the woods; he seemed to know every twist and bend like the back of his hand. I knew for a fact that his dad wasn't home, he and my dad had planned to go on a fishing trip, but dad couldn't go so Billy went with Charlie instead. We hadn't been walking to long when the house came into view.

Jacob led me into his backyard and then in through his back door. It was nice to finally be out of the rain. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

The wind blew through the door against my already cold body making me shiver. Jacob noticed this and disappeared down the hall. He returned moments later with a towel and a shirt and shorts. He handed them to me. I took them and looked down at the clothes in front of me.

"You can have a shower if you like," he said not looking me in the eye.

"Thanks, but I think these will be too big for me," I held up the shirt.

"Yeah, their kind of the smallest things I have," he rubbed the back of his neck.

I nodded and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door behind me; I didn't want to have things become weirder by having someone walk in on me. I don't know how long I stood under the running water, but the warmth was soothing. I bet Embry was wondering where I had gone. I'm sure by now he would have gone in to check on me. I just hoped it was him and not my dad; he wouldn't be worried he'd be freaking out.

I finally talked myself into leaving the sanctuary I had created in the shower. I dried myself off and put on the clothes Jacob had given me. As I had already assumed, they were far too big for me. The shirt hung mid between my thigh and my knees, while the shorts could not be seen under the shirt. Once I believed I looked decent enough, I took a deep breath and made my way out of the bathroom and in search of Jacob. I hoped I might finally get some answers.

I found him in the living room, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I sat down in the recliner across from and waited for him to say something. He sat there not moving for a while, if it wasn't for the occasional sigh I would have thought he might have been sleeping.

"I've gone about this the wrong way, but its better this way," he finally spoke, but he wasn't actually talking to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied.

It was a very confusing first statement to make. I didn't know if he was talking about the wolf thing or about the 'us' thing, if it even was a thing that is and what did he mean it was better this way, what was better.

"Things in this world aren't what they might seem," he said rather bluntly, "things are happening around you that are something out of the ordinary in this world."

"Confusious much," I muttered to myself. He wasn't making sense. It was all gibberish to me at the moment.

Jacob finally looked up at me, even if it was only to give me a filthy look. I don't know what he expected me to say. I didn't understand his riddles, or what they were supposed to mean. Nothing he had said made any sense to me at all.

"Well you aren't making any sense," I shrugged.

"Fine you want the facts here you go, firstly all the Quileute tribal legends about being able to shape shift into wolves, well their all true. Our group of friends minus Kim and Emily are all able to shift." He said sharply, "secondly, there is a thing that the wolves do that is called imprinting. Its how we find our soul mates and I imprinted on you."

I wasn't sure what to think, he had just told me that I was his soul mate? Now that didn't make sense. I could handle the shapeshifting, but Jacob Blacks soul mate, now that was unbelievable.

"What do you mean your soul mate?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, I refuse to imprint" he spat. He clearly didn't like the idea, "I'm not being forced into having feelings for someone, besides I'm in love with Bella and that's it."

Ouch, well that kind of hurt…. A lot. Jacob stood up and began pacing around the room. This whole thing was even more confusing now than it was before. I could see the frustration coming off he and the internal argument he was having with himself was obvious.

"Jake I still don't understand any of this" I tried to explain.

"What is there to understand," he threw his hands in the air.

"What the hell is going on is one thing, you said you would explain, but all you've done is confused me more!" now I was getting frustrated.

This boy was driving me insane!

"What the hell do you want from me!" he shouted.

"Forget it!" I shouted back.

I had given him a chance and got nothing back, I guessed it was time I left. I stood up and walked back to the bathroom where I had left my wet clothes. I picked them up and let him watch as I walked out the front door. Thankfully the rain had eased up. That whole thing was a waste of time, I really thought he would help me understand what was happening, but he didn't he just made things more complicated.

I walked all the way home. I was happy to see my dad and Mary hadn't returned home yet. I didn't want to have to explain to them why I had walked all the way home in a guys clothing. I didn't get one foot up the driveway when I was literally picked up off the ground and held tightly.

"Where the hell have you been!" Embry exclaimed.

I could sense a hint of anger in his worried voice. I felt really bad for just running off and not telling him, I didn't mean to worry him.

"Well I went to vent and Jacob found me, he said he was going to explain why I saw him turn from a wolf into him, but he didn't give me any useful answers," I sighed.

Embry put me back down on the ground and looked at me curiously.

"He showed you?" he asked.

"I don't think it was intentional, but I suppose," I replied.

"Did he explain anything?"

"How about we talk about this inside," I suggested.

It had began to rain slightly again and I really didn't want to get soaked for a second time today. Embry agreed and followed me into the house. I went and changed out of Jacob's clothes and put something of my own on instead.

When I was more comfortable, I made my way out to the kitchen where Embry was making himself something to eat. Now that didn't surprise me. I sat down and explained to him what happened while he ate. I didn't even bother leaving out any details, what was the point these boys seemed to always find out anyway.

"That's really all he said?" Embry asked not believing what I had said.

"That was word for word," I assured him.

He shook his head and sighed. I wondered if he would be able to tell me more now that it was out in the open.

"Can you enlighten me?" I asked hoping his answer would be a yes.

"I'll have to check with Sam first," he sighed again.

He finished off his food and went into the hallway to use the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying; he spoke so low it was like he was whispering a whisper, if that was even possible. I sat and waited for him to come back, hopefully with the answer I wanted. When I heard Embry hang up the phone I began to feel slightly anxious. He sat down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What did he say?" I asked needing to know.

"He said we can tell you, but he wants to do it at the bonfire on Friday night,"

It wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but I could wait till Friday, not that I had much of a choice. I knew Friday would take forever to get here, even if it was only two days away. What I did know was that things were about to get very interesting. I sat and watched Embry; it was hard to believe that he had the ability to freely shift into an enormous wolf any time he pleased. I wondered why the guys always had to get Sam's permission before they could do anything. I had noticed he was the main authority figure in their lives, but I still didn't know why that was exactly. I hoped that to would be answered at the bonfire.

We didn't talk about it anymore after that, I don't know whether it was because Embry couldn't or whether he didn't want to. I let it go anyway; I think I had already pushed my luck for the day. Dad and Mary got home not long after that. Embry didn't mention my earlier disappearance or the stuff about Jacob. I would have to thank him later for that; I didn't really want dad's twenty questions about it all.

I still wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about it all or how I was suppose to react. It made think about how Emily and Kim reacted after being told. The only difference would have been that they would have been given an explanation about it, where I was still technically in the dark about it. I wasn't as brushed up on the tribal legends as the others either so that didn't help me out much.

I was glad that the night of the bonfire came quickly. School was a blur for those two days, can't actually remember anything that happened. Jacob didn't show up either day leaving me to have to start our English project by myself. I didn't mind, I wasn't in the mood to deal with his mood swings. It also meant that I could do this assignment the way that I wanted, which didn't bother me one bit. I was fine with doing this for myself.

Embry and I drove to Sam and Emily's around five. We were all meeting there and going to the bonfire as a group. Emily hugged me tightly when we got there. I missed her a lot, even if it was only a couple of days since I had seen her. Once all the gang had arrived we made our way down to first beach. Jacob was a no show, but I assumed that was because of me. No one seemed to be too fazed by his absence. Leah openly told us he was being an ass and needed to get the hell over it. Everyone seemed to agree, I didn't think it was that big a deal, but then again I still didn't understand the whole thing. It wasn't a long walk to the beach, we chatted the whole way there.

When we finally arrived the boys started up the fire and got the bbq going while Emily, Kim and I sat and watched. Apparently this was man time and we weren't needed. When it was all set up the boys joined us. Billy Black arrived while we were eating. He was going to be telling us the legends of the tribe.

Once everyone had eaten we sat down by the bonfire. I was a little nervous; these bonfires were a special thing to these boys. I sat in between Embry and Kim and listened intently to Billy as he spoke.

He told us the legend of the cold ones and when the Quileute people were said to have first transformed. He also told us the story of Taha aki and the third wife. I listened to every word and shot angry looks at any of the boys if they interrupted.

When he had finished I turned to Embry confused. Billy hadn't said anything about imprinting yet and that was the part that confused me the most.

"What about imprinting?" I asked him.

He motioned me to go and talk to Billy so I did. I waited for him to finish talking to Sam before I started talking.

"Nice to see you again Katrina" he smiled gently.

"It's nice to see you too Billy" I returned the smile.

"Let me apologize for Jacob, he can be a little thick headed sometimes", he laughed, "probably gets it from me"

"Its ok I think I'm getting used to his mood swings" I giggled.

"So what would you like to know?" he asked.

"Well really I just want to know about imprinting" I said honestly.

I followed him as he wheeled himself over to one of the empty picnic tables and motioned me to sit down. I could feel this was going to be interesting.

"Well let me start by asking what have you heard about imprinting?"

"I guess that it is a way for one of the wolf boys to find their soul mate" I told him what Jacob had told me.

"Well its a little more complex than just that", he smiled again before continuing, "You see the protector and the imprint are made for each other, they were designed to fit each other perfectly so it's not just some random person they see and fall in love with. Destiny had chosen them for each other".

I nodded to let him know that I was following and he continued on.

"When one of the wolves finds their imprint it's like gravity isn't holding them to the earth any more it's her, but when they say soul mate it doesn't have to be romantically. They will be anything the imprint wants a brother, a friend or a lover".

"If that's so and Jacob has imprinted on me, then why isn't he even trying to be my friend?" I asked.

"Only Jacob can tell you that" he sighed.

I thanked Billy for explaining things to me. It was quite a lot to take in when explained properly, but I was happy that I understood everything now. I just had to work out what Jacob wanted from me because I was honestly over all the drama that came with him.

I made my way over to Embry and we went home together. I was so happy we didn't have school in the morning; I just wanted to sleep all of this off and wake up fresh. I knew for a fact that wasn't going to happen, but it was nice to dream.

I think I was asleep with in minutes of going to bed. I was happy that I didn't dream either. When I woke up, I could still hear Embry snoring so I thought I'd be a nice sister and make him some breakfast. I knew he would be up the moment he smelt the bacon cooking.

I was about half way through the eggs when he emerged from his room. I couldn't help but laugh as he yawned with his hair sticking out in every direction.

It didn't pay me much attention he just got started on eating. When I had finished cooking I sat down to eat, but before I could take the first bite there was a knock at the door. I sighed angrily, but got up anyway.

I opened it to find a cautious looking Quil. He was rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Yes Quil what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"well you see the thing is I went over to Sam and Emily's like I always do for breakfast and I walked in on them doing things I wish I could erase from my mind, so can I eat breakfast here please" he said really rushed.

I laughed a nodded letting him inside. I put a plate in front of him and watched him eat with Embry. I didn't want to image what he might have walked in on; it made me shudder a little at the thought of it.

The boys were planning on playing the Xbox all day so I told them I was going out to sketch for a bit. That was a lie; really I was going down to the Black's house and demanding to talk to Jacob about this imprinting thing. I had decided that I didn't want anything more than to be his friend so he could be in love with Bella I didn't care.

Even that was a lie, the truth was I was a little hurt that he didn't want to even try and see if things would work between us, but then I thought maybe it was a good thing because I still really didn't know him.

I didn't bother driving down to the Blacks house; it was just as easy to walk down. When I got there I knocked on the front door. I wasn't surprised to see Billy smiling up at me.

"Hi Billy is Jacob here?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you'd stop by, yes he is out in the garage" she pointed at the red building beside the house.

I thanked him and walked over to the building. The door was slightly opened and I could hear the radio on inside. I peaked through the door and saw what appeared to be Jacob's legs poking out from under a car. I walked in quietly and sat down near his tool box. I watched as he was trying to reach for his wrench that was just out of his reach. I smiled and handed it to him.

There was a loud bang from under the car and Jacob slid out with a slightly scared look on his face. That look soon faded when he saw it was me.

"Don't you know it's rude to just walk into someone garage with out being invited?" he snapped at me.

"That's funny cause your dad told me to come in" I shot back.

He huffed and wiped his hands on an old rag. It was the first time I had actually noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed like crazy as my eyes wandered over his muscular chest. I could feel his eyes watching me so I quickly looked away.

"So what do you want?" he finally asked.

"To talk" I said simply.

"About?"

"Jake look I know you don't want me as your imprint and that's fine, but we can't change that so if it will ease up whatever is happening between us I just want us to be friends" I told him.

He sighed and walked over to the radio and turned it off. The silence was really killing me at that point, all I wanted was for him to say it was ok or that it was never going to happen and send me on my way.

"What if I don't want to be friends" he said, but I cut him off.

"Its ok you don't have to be, I get it ok so I'll see you at school" I stood up and walked towards the door.

"You didn't let me finish" he called out.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say what if I wanted to be more than friends?" he finished.

"Well Jake you made it pretty clear that you didn't and you weren't going to love anyone, but Bella" I reminded him of our last conversation.

I looked him directly in the eyes. I could see so much emotion in them, there was sadness and hurt, but also longing and scared. He slowly walked towards me until we were only centimeters apart.

"What if I changed my mind?" he said leaning in.

"Every one is entitled to change there mind" I found myself closing the distance between us.

Before I knew it his lips were on mine once more. It was like completing the puzzle. It wasn't like our other kiss; this one was full of passion. His tongue found its way into my mouth and was soon caressing my own. I didn't want to pull away, but it was getting to the point where we both needed some air.

I pulled away from him and tried to catch my breath a little. Jacob seemed to be doing the same. I smiled shyly at him. This is not how I pictured things would have gone today by me coming here. I was originally expecting him to yell and scream the place down before throwing me out and yet here we were.

"I really like you Jake, even more than I probably should" I confessed.

"I know and I don't think I can fight this any more" he admitted.

Things were beginning to look up for us, that was until his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller Id. He didn't seem too pleased with what he saw and roughly answered it.

"What do you want?" he said angrily.

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying, but I could assume that they weren't getting the answers they wanted from him.

"Because there is nothing to talk about I told you that" he said even angrier.

"No I don't want to see you" he said coldly.

I watched nervously as Jacob began to shake silently. His fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. I thought he was going to snap the phone in two at one point. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he slowly stopped shaking. He was still angry, but he wasn't shaking any more.

"Listen I think you should just stop calling me ok, bye Bella" he said before hanging up the phone.

I let him get his head together before I said anything.

"Umm I better get going before Embry starts to worry" I said to him

He nodded, but didn't say a word. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to do now because I still really didn't know what was going on between us. So I hugged him as I said goodbye and waved as I walked out the door.

I only just made it to the road when I heard him running up behind me. I turned just as he stopped running.

"Do you want a lift home?" he asked me.

"Sure, that would be great" I replied.

Jacob drove me back to the house where Embry and Quil were waiting on the porch. We didn't talk about anything, we just drove in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was nice just having him there.

Embry didn't look at all happy to see Jacob driving me when we pulled into the drive way. I knew I was going to get some kind of lecture from him when I was inside, but for some reason I really didn't care. I was quite content at that moment.

"Thank you for driving me home" I smiled as I got out of the car.

"Don't worry about it, but leave your window open tonight ok?" he replied.

I didn't know why, but I nodded anyway. I watched him drive away before walking up to where the two boys waited for me. I walked straight past Embry and into the house to put my stuff down. When I walked back out to the kitchen, Embry was waiting there for me. I couldn't see Quil anywhere so I figured he had either hidden in the lounge room or Embry's room or he had gotten scared and just gone home.

"I thought you were going to the beach" he said accusingly.

"I did, only because I knew you would get angry if I said I was going to talk to Jake" I explained.

"Damn right I'm angry, after how he has been treating you" he threw his arms up.

"I haven't forgotten" I snapped at him.

"Then why would you go there?" he growled a little.

"Because I'm trying to fix things" I yelled at him.

I was finished with this conversation whether Embry was or not, I was not going to just sit there and have him yell at me for doing what I thought was right. I turned and walked down the hall away from Embry and locked myself in my room. I lay down on my bed a dozed off before I realized.

I dreamed about running through the tree's again. I was searching for someone and I could see them ahead of me. They were just staring at me with their piercing red eyes. I tried running from them, but no matter which way I turned they were already there.

I didn't wake up until it was dark. I checked the time and saw it was 3am. I got up and walked over to the window. I figured it was probably too late, but I opened it anyway. The cold air blew through the curtains as I walked back over to the bad.

I could hear a rustling noise and jumped a little when I saw I figure climb through my window. I was about to scream when I saw it was only Jacob. I relaxed a little until it occurred to me that Jacob Black was in my room in the middle of the night.

"Jacob you almost gave me a heart attack" I whispered.

"Sorry" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here it's the middle of the night?" I asked him.

"I just finished patrolling and I wanted to see you" he replied sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it hurts to be away from you sometimes" he answered.

I was glad I was still wearing my clothes from earlier and not my pajamas. I was worried that something was wrong though, it wasn't often I had visitors in the middle of the night. He was right though, I had felt it too. The pain of not being near him, sometimes it was dull and other times it was like there was an invisible rope pulling tighter and tighter.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?" he asked.

It definitely wasn't what I had expected him to say at all. This whole day had not been what I expected. There was a Part of me thought that him staying was a very, very bad idea, but then there was the other part that longed to have him close to me and that was the part that was winning.

"S s sure I guess you c c c can" I stuttered, cursing myself for doing so.

I lay back down and he moved to lie next to me. He gently laid his arm around me and it instantly felt right. It was a strange feeling. He was so warm and just having him lying there with me made me feel so secure and safe. I could feel myself falling back to sleep. I wasn't sure if I was hearing him correctly, but I think Jacob said he was sorry.

I really wished he had said it while I was awake so I could have really heard it; instead I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination letting me hear the apology that I longed to hear from him.

I would have to ask him one day.


End file.
